The Freedom You Gave Me
by KikiBanini
Summary: Zell is unaware of why the War affected him so much. He feels alittle down and almost trapped by the way his life is at the moment. But what happens when someone other than his girlfriend shows him attention... ZD/SA
1. Don't you yell at me, Zell Dincht

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and most objects are owned by Square Enix. I do not own them. If I did, Zell wouldn't be nearly as awesome because I've never written a character like him before. Though, I would make him wear his shorts around his waist and not halfway up his torso... Dude... Think of your crotch.

Chapter One - Don't yell at me, Zell Dincht.

The rain was not enough to wash away the rotten feeling Zell had. Why did he feel so empty? They battled Ultimecia, defeated her, and everything is starting to get back to normal. The library girl Zell has been chasing for over a year now, has agreed to go out with him. There hasn't been one dangerous mission where the SeeDs had the fear for their lives since that grand battle. So why feel so rotten? True, that now since Squall is in charge of the Garden, he doesn't really have time to hang out with the rest of the SeeDs. Squall can't just relax, though, everyone knows that Squall wouldn't relax anyways. Squall is the kind of person that stresses about not having anything to stress over. Oh, and there was the incident where the martial artist himself choked on a hot dog, which is just tragic really... But over all, everything is fine. Everything is better than that actually, everything is great. So why does Zell feel so rotten and empty?

Zell sat down on the roof of his Ma's house and embraced his bare calves. They were a little cold from the wind and rain, but he didn't really care. He was trying to feel something, but cold would never be it. The martial artist was a little surprised to be thinking about how much he reminded himself of Squall right now. Always in his head, no emotion showing on the outside. Zell usually wore his heart on his sleeve, very expressive and over active. But now, he's rather with-drawen and almost dead like. He doesn't get up in the morning and smile because the suns out. He doesn't cheer at the sight of good fortunes or green lights when he's on his hover-board. He doesn't even thank his Ma for cooking breakfast, lunch, and supper... He doesn't even want to eat hot dogs anymore. It's not because they tried to kill him or anything, he just doesn't feel like eating them anymore. They are a happy food, and he doesn't feel like eating happy food.

Zell sighed.

"How can food have a feeling? An emotion to describe it?" He asked the rain, knowing full well that he was the only one who could ever answer the question. Has happiness always been something he's just been a little too late to get all the time, like hot dogs from the cafeteria? No, no it has not. He's always been happy and he couldn't get there is time for them. Now that he can have them when ever he wants, he doesn't want them anymore. That reasoning though, doesn't change his mind about hot dogs being a happy food. Maybe he is afraid to choke on them again, except he doesn't feel afraid... He doesn't feel anything.

Zell gave up for today. He knew that he would never figure out what is the matter with him, just sitting in the rain. Someone else had to help him, and the only person he could talk to, was his girlfriend, everyone else was busy. Selphie's band that she was playing with on the side from missions, was prospering quite well, so she is spending a lot more time with them and less at the Garden. The last thing he heard about them, was that they are moving to Esthar soon. Also Selphie had asked Squall if she could move there and perhaps they could convince Laguna to open a Garden there, and she could teach there or something. Squall said he'd think about it but still didn't feel comfortable calling Laguna, who is a bit eccentric, so it's quite understandable why the young gunblader can't talk to him.

Squall is busy running the Garden and taking care of his bastard child Tobey, who Squall keeps telling everyone that Tobey's mother died but no one believes him. Tobey is about one and a half, and just showed up in Squall's life a couple of months ago, unexpected and unannounced. Zell's Ma watches him when there is a mission but other then that, Tobey is always with the Commander. There is no denying that Squall's the father though, Tobey looks a great deal like him, and Rinoa is totally in love with him too (in a motherly way).

Rinoa stills spends a lot of her time with her father in Galbadia, but her and Squall are still together. Zell's been told that they talk on the phone often whilst Squall is working, but they haven't really seen each other in the past couple of months. Rinoa came down here for a week about two months ago, she spend most of her time with Tobey, because Squall had too much work to do. There is no denying that they love each other, as much as Squall can love at least, but they just live two totally different lives.

Irvine works as a Weapons Instructor at the Galbadia Garden, and is well known for cheating on Selphie (whom he's dating) with his students. Selphie stays with him, because of their history, oh and he's a cowboy and that's what she likes. Apparently, to Selphie, its difficult to find a straight cowboy.

Quistis is an instructor at Balamb Garden again thanks to Squall, but she was never anyone that Zell could talk to about these things. She would have made a big deal about how Zell has a lot to be happy for and he's taking the freedom of the world for granted. Not that she was a bitch or anything, she just doesn't understand how things managed to get worse for Zell since the battle.

Zell dislikes the fact that they had to battle Seifer. Not saying that Seifer didn't do it to himself or that he deserves pity; Zell just doesn't like the fact that they had to fight someone who has grown up in the same lifestyle that the rest of them have. The older gunblader is still the martial artist's arch-enemy in a way, but he was still a big part of Zell's and his friends' history. The only difference Zell has noticed, is that Seifer doesn't call him 'Chicken wuss' anymore. A couple of weeks after the battle, when Seifer appeared again with Fujin and Raijin, Squall pulled them all into his office. It turns out that Fujin and Raijin no longer feel like they can attend the Garden, so they moved out and no one has seen them since. On the other hand, when Seifer told Squall he was leaving, Squall refused to accept his resignation. They had an argument but, according to Squall...

_----------_

_"I know you are scare to face these people again. They know what you did, and they will never trust you again. But I would rather have them complain to me every second of the day with you fighting on my team, than ever lose a good SeeD because we don't have the power." Squall said, standing behind his new oak desk, hands planted firmly on it. _

_Seifer closed his eyes and slowly shook his blond head, "I can't Squall. The last test was my third one. Three strikes and you're out. That's the rule."_

_Squall chuckled a little, "Seifer, last time I check: One, that was Cid's rule; Two, I'm in charge, and it's up to me now; And three, I have not only seen you fight, but experienced your fighting. I've felt your power-" Indicated at the rather large scar across his face, " I know what you can do. The only thing I need to know, is if you can take an order. I want you on my team."_

_"Squall, things are different for me now. My life is different. I'm different-"_

_"Fuck you Seifer." Squall interrupted him in a completely calm matter, "I will have you on my team. I only need you to pass your SeeD exam. You do that, and I'll help them see what you can do when you have real control over your actions."_

_Seifer shifted his weight to his other foot. He couldn't believe Squall, the Commander, wanted to keep him. After everything he did to them. "... Squall... If I do do this, there's a few things that I need to address..." Seifer started. Squall didn't have a hint of denial on his face, or the urge to interrupt him; so Seifer continued. "With recent personally matters, I can't live at the Garden anymore, not that most people would want me to. I remove myself from the disciplinary team, for obvious reasons. I want a say in how big my wage is going to be. Also, I don't want to have to listen to Quistis..."_

_Each time the older gunblader listed off a new thing Squall would listen to it entirely, and nod afterwards. "Is that everything?" the new Headmaster inquired genuinely. After Seifer had nodded, Squall continued, "Besides the fact that Quistis is an instructor and you'll have to listen to her in your classes; everything else sounds reasonable to me. I appreciate your agreementship." Squall sat down finally, and pulled paperwork towards him. He shuffled through it a little ways before pulling out the sheet he required. "I just need you to sign this once I've added your terms of negotiations, and then you are free... Until class tomorrow at 8." Squall scribbled down Seifer's requests, then slid the paper towards Seifer. Once Seifer had signed, and started to head towards the door, Squall ended on one finally note. "They will change their minds Seifer. They'll give you another chance... I'll make sure of it."_

_Seifer stopped with his hand on the door, it stood open with him in the doorway. "I don't deserve it." He muttered as he walked out the door._

----------

So now every time Zell enters the Garden, Seifer is there; alone because the only friends the martial artist has ever seen him with no longer attend classes at the Garden. Seifer mostly keeps to himself, and has stopped bullying a lot of people. Zell sees Seifer often in the library, when he is visiting his girlfriend Laura Ashley(1) who is in charge of the library. Zell finds it uneasy that Seifer is so quiet, he missed the normalcy. He'll even deal with being insulted and abused just to have everything back to normal. Seifer has never been the silent type, and Zell believes he should never be. Squall is the silent type, even as the Commander of the SeeDs and The Headmaster of the Garden, he rarely talks to anyone. Seifer is the bully, it's his job to be loud and in your face; he shouldn't be hiding in the shadows, ashamed.

Zell decided that he should head to the Garden and talk to his girlfriend, she's know how to cheer him up; she always manages to show him the light at the end of the tunnel. Zell reached the Garden in a short amount of time, thanks to his hover-board and headed into the library, Laura Ashley waiting for him. She looked at him and gave him a smile: not her usually happy-go-lucky smile, it was a sad, sorry smile. The young fighter was confused, but he waiting to talk to her until after she'd finished ringing through Seifer's books. Once Seifer had left the library, Zell climbed onto of the counter and laid down.

"Hey." He chimed, with a fake version of his award winning smile. "How's your day bin?"

"Heh." She hesitated a bit, "Look Zell, we need to talk."

"That's why I came 'ere."

She gave him a puzzled look, "Do you have something in mind to talk about?"

"Nah, just bin feelin' down 'gen and want'id ta see your face."

She shook her head slowly, sympathetically, "Oh Zell... see that's what I want to talk about. I don't mind listening to you honey, but I need something out of the relationship too."

Zell looked dumbfounded. He did a lot for her to show that he appreciated her listening when he needed to talk. He bought her all kinds of things that she wanted, took her on romantic dates, gave her foot rubs and massages, and even listened to her many rants about different books-- no matter how boring they were. He didn't understand what more she wanted.

"Zell, I need to know you care about me," she pleaded.

Oh, Zell finally got it. She expects him to be able to... perform. He's been so down lately, that he just can't get in the mood. In fact, he's still a virgin. If she would have asked him before the War, he would've no problem with it, but since the War he hasn't felt like it.

"Zell..?"

Her question interrupted his thoughts and he looked at her, "Look, Lor... I know I'm the dude in this, but I told ya, I just can't."

"Why not? Am I not pretty enough," she questioned, her pitch raising a bit higher.

"No, Lor, 'snot that. 'Snot you. It's me-"

"Oh! Typical boy response!" She started to cry, "Why can't I be good enough for you? I throw myself at you, I show you all kinds of attention. What more do I have to do to please you Zell?"

"Lor-"

"No, Zell. I can't do this anymore. I can't take the heart break. I need a guy who'll give me what I need. I need a real man." A dreamy look crossed her red blotchy, tear stained face, and she looked off in the distance.

"Lor-"

She looked back at Zell. "No Zell. I can't see us going any further. I've given and given, and I can't give anymore. I need a relationship that's going somewhere. I need a strong reliable man, who'll give me the kind of love I need-" She frowned, and glared at Zell. "It's another woman, isn't it? That's what this is about. You're cheating on me, aren't you! You won't sleep with me because you've found someone else to diddle!!"

Zell sat up, stunned. "No Lor. There ain't-"

"Zell don't-"

"LOR!" Zell stood up behind the counter, "Listen to me! There-"

"Don't you yell at me Zell Dincht! Hyne, I can't believe how ungrateful of a boyfriend you are! Or should I say WERE!"

Zell growled and stamped his foot. Before he takes his anger out on her, he stormed out of the library. He grabbed his hover-board and sped home. Throwing open the front door, it hit the wall and shattered. Growling again, he stomped upstairs and punctuated his arrival with the slamming of yet another door. He removed his crimson and charcoal jacket, and black t-shirt. Tightening his gloves and kicking off his hiking boots, the martial artist started to wailing on his punching bag. Cursing and growling, as he hit.

"Argh." Kick. "Stupid." Punch. "Fuckin'." Hit. "Piece-a." Whack. "Shit." Kick.

Zell hated the idea that she not only dumped him because he has a little bit of a psychological stress type problem because of the war, and can't seem to get out of the funk; but also she accused him cheating on her. So not only is he impotent, but he's a player too. That's just great. So he can't please her and he can't even please himself, but he's somehow pleasing some mystery woman. He hated being accused of something he's not. Like he could ever cheat on anyone. He thought it was disrespectful to look at porn while dating. Laura is the first, and only girl he's ever been with; he was too shy to even ask her out, how could she ever assume that he was not faithful.

Author's Note:  
(1) Laura Ashley is just her first name(s). lol. Like Mary-Kate Olsen, only no hyphen.  
Hope you guys are liking it so far. This is my first fanfic (that I've released to the public), and I do want comments. If there is anything you don't understand, feel free to ask in the comments, or email me! My address is kristy_ and just put in the subject the title of the fanfic (AKA: The Freedom You Gave Me - Question). I have three chapters so far but I won't be able to update as often as you might like (I.E. everyday) as I am attenting University, but I do have some free time that I'm hoping to fill with writing. Any-woo. Comment, ask questions, give reasonable criticism.  
Also! Now that you have a sample writing of mine, you know how I write. If you would like me to Beta read your Fanfics, as long as you comment, I'll beta read yours. Even though I do have a 'beta reader' for my stories, if you guys notice any mistakes, let me know so it can be a smoother read for people. Thank you.  
-Kiki


	2. Why You Should Leave Your Window Open

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and most objects are owned by Square Enix. I do not own them. If I did, Seifer wouldn't have the Romantic Dream of becoming a Sorceress's Knight, and want to became a Martial Artist's Lover. hehe.

Warning: Male/Male sex scene in this chapter. Yay for some, boo for others apparently. You've been warned. Hehe.

Chapter 2 - Why You Should Leave Your Window Open

Zell stood there attacking his punching bag for a while-- well into the night-- and yelling at it. Then the idea hit him, he was alone again; his only hope at a relationship is gone. Now he had no one to talk to. No one to listen to him when he needed to talk. No one to hold him when he just didn't want to exist anymore. This psychological stress type problem was going to kill him. Perhaps his mother was right. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder did make sense, but depression sounded more like it. People who feel things differently often take traumatic events, like War, harder than others. Zell was pretty happy-go-lucky before the war, before all the killing, before losing so many people.

Zell sighed and quickly sat down on his floor. He hugged his legs to himself, and rested his head on his knees. As tears ran down his face, he tried to will them to stop. He was a strong male, males don't cry. 'Unless they actually deserved the name Cry baby' he thought, just one of the names Seifer used to call him. He can't believe that this empty vessel now feels alone. He wanted to feel, but alone was not the emotion he was thinking about. Zell was ready to give up, when a warm hand rested on his upper back.

"Hey, chin up Chicken Wuss," Seifer's voice came from the heat.

The fighter's breath caught in his throat and he slowly looked up, "H-h-how didja ge-get in my room?"

Seifer chuckled, a surprising sound, "Through your open window. I don't live at the Garden anymore. I have my own place. I actually own the house next door to yours." Zell looked towards the window, but not really seeing it. He allowed Seifer to kneel down in front of him, unknown of what was really going on in this surreal scene.

"Bad break up?" Seifer asked.

"How didja-?"

"I could tell by the look on her face that she was done. That, and she was hitting on me while signing out my books. She was trying to lure me to have sex with her on a stack of books." The older gunblader shook his head, as though the thought of sex in the library was disrespectful to the books.

Zell sighed and lowered his head back onto his knees. So he was the player, and she was innocent. 'At least she managed to find a real man, someone strong and really, really attrac-- No.' His mind was not going to wander that way. That was an unforgivable place.

Seifer broke Zell's thoughts, "You need to relax Chickie."

"Don't call me that," Zell murmured into his knees.

Seifer chuckled again, for the second time in five minutes. "Okay. I know what you need. Come on." Seifer stood up and grabbed the younger boy under the arms and tried to hoist him up. Zell allowed Seifer to lift him up and guide him towards his own bed. Seifer pushed Zell's covers to the side and laid Zell down face first. Zell grunted, but otherwise did not protest, perhaps he should get some rest and see how he feels in the morning. But, that's not what the older boy had in mind as he climbed on top of Zell and straddled his ass.

Zell struggled a bit, and tried to look at Seifer, "Whatcha--?"

"Relax Zell, I'm just giving you a massage." Seifer smiled and shook his head.

"Oh." Zell stopped struggling, and closed his eyes. This was very weird. Why was Seifer being almost nice? See, this is what Zell couldn't grasp. Seifer has changed so much since the War, that it's weird to interact with him at all. Why would he be worry about Zell not being relaxed, or having a bad break up? The fighter inwardly shrugged, and sighed as Seifer started massaging his shoulders and neck. Zell slipped into his nothing box(1) and relaxation slowly took over. Zell's mind started to wander, and he was thinking about the warmth of Seifer's hands against his back again, leaving behind a tingling sensation. Zell didn't realize he was cold, but it made sense because he was sweaty from his anger management and his window was open.

Zell accidently let out an, "Ohhh...." as Seifer was working on a certain muscle in his lower back. The younger boy blushed a little bit, but didn't really care because he wanted Seifer to continue. It felt so good. Zell hadn't realize that his muscles were so sore until the older boy started working on them. As Seifer moved back up to work on his shoulders again, Zell's breath caught in his throat again. He opened his eyes as he concentrated on what he was feeling. Seifer was...Seifer was enjoying this. Another sensation, that Zell hadn't felt in a while, ran down his core and rested at the pit of his stomach.

"Sorry," Seifer muttered, trying to figure out what caused Zell to hold his breath, "Did I hurt you?"

"..Oh.. Um.. No. I jus' stopped breathin' for a sec. That happens." Zell didn't know why he lied, but he guessed it was because he didn't want Seifer to stop. Seifer was right, he did need this. He needed to just lay here and relax. Zell then noticed that he too was enjoying this a little more than he expected. What was going on? Zell hasn't been able to get excited since the War, and now that he wasn't dating Laura Ashley he had no reason to... Unless...

Zell reached back and grabbed Seifer's hand. He slid it around his side and into his jean shorts and boxers. The heat from Seifer's hand made Zell exhale with delight and a smile creep on his face. He closed his eyes as Seifer slowing wrapped his hand around the younger boy's cock.

"Ohhhh... Yeah..." Zell started breathing heavier. Forgetting that he was massaging Zell, Seifer started to concentrate on the muscle in his left hand. He slowly started rubbing Zell's shaft. The martial artist arched his back and pressed his ass into Seifer.

"Oh Hyne..." Zell had no idea he himself was vocal at all, but he went with it because Seifer felt so good right now. It also seemed that the more noise Zell made, the more Seifer enjoyed it. The older boy just pumped Zell harder and faster now that there was less weight pressed on his hand and Zell's penis. Zell made an inaudible noise of satisfaction, which caused Seifer to start breathing heavier.

Zell couldn't take it anymore. He wanted two things now, like right now; he wanted release, and he wanted Seifer to stick the thing poking into Zell's back in a lot warmer spot. "Sei-," he breathed. Zell tried again, "Seifer..."

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me."

Seifer opened his eyes, and looked down at Zell, "You sure about that?"

"...Yeah..."

Seifer smiled contently, "Do you have any lube?"

Zell shook his head, and Seifer got thinking, "Have you ever...?"

Zell shook his head again, and grabbed Seifer's right hand and sucked on two of his fingers, making them nice and moist. He released them and started undoing his shorts. The gunblader removed his left hand and helped Zell strip. Then he slowing, one at a time, enter his fingers into Zell's ass. Hearing the younger boy's voice hitched, he stopped for a moment until he felt Zell's muscles loosen around his fingers. He worked on stretching Zell and undoing his own slacks at the same time.

Zell, now on his hands and knees on his bed, leaned forward and place his face against his pillow, keeping his ass in the air. Seifer grinned as he got his pants undone and lowered, exposing himself to the cold air in the room. He then placed a comforting hand on Zell's thigh, and slid the other out of him and onto his hip. With the hand from Zell's thigh, he guided himself very slowly and carefully, and just a little bit, into the martial artist's puckered hole. Zell's ass muscles clenched as he was entered, but Zell relaxed to allow the older boy in more. Seifer carefully continued, rubbing Zell's thigh in a comforting manner. Zell, being a little impatient, shoved himself down the rest of Seifer-- to the hilt. Seifer stopped, to make sure Zell was okay, he didn't want to hurt him because then he couldn't finish in him. The younger boy cried out in pain a little bit, but he didn't care, the pleasure was so much more potent. The head of Seifer's penis had hit Zell's prostate, and Zell has a feeling of euphoria spread across his entire body.

"You okay?"

Zell nodded, and Seifer continued. He withdrew himself all the way and enter Zell again, this time faster.

Zell whimpered, but he was not about to give up, "Seif... Harder."

Seifer hesitated, but obeyed. Zell's a big, strong boy, he knows what he wants. So Seifer started thrusting harder and faster. Causing Zell to continue to make noises of pain, which soon turned into moans, moans that excited Seifer further. The older boy lustfully moved his hand around Zell's cock once more, and started pumping him in time with Seifer's own thrusts.

Almost at the volume of a scream, Zell cried out, "Ohh, Hyne..." Zell could feel the orgasm getting closer. "Seif-" He started to warn the older boy, but it ended with a, "Ohhhhh...." as he had came. Seifer felt the younger boy's ass muscles tightened and squeeze his own penis. A few more hard, fast thrusts into Zell's ass, and Seifer too released. Zell collapsed on the bed, with Seifer still in him, but his knees had given out. The gunblader removed himself from Zell and laid down beside him.

"Well... That was unexpected," Seifer stated while trying to catch his breath.

Zell chuckled and sighed, "Yeah." Zell was trying to figure out why the idea of Seifer stroking him and fucking him, was so intense. "Hey," Zell muttered, "I'm sorry for-"

Seifer cut the younger boy off by placing a finger over Zell's lips. "Shh. Do you regret it happening?" When Zell shook his head, Seifer smirked, "Then don't apologize. Never apologize for something you would do again if you had the chance. That's my motto. Which is probably the reason I never apologize. Heh."

Zell laughed thoughtfully. He did want to do it again. He wanted to do it again right now. He felt like he didn't want to stop doing it. He wanted Seifer to fuck him all night long, and maybe into tomorrow. He was really sore though, and tired. Perhaps Zell will just keep those thoughts to himself; he doubted that Seifer would ever want to do with him were still arch-enemies... weren't they?

Seifer got up, and out of Zell's now dirty bed. He climbed through the window again, and Zell felt a little crushed. He doesn't really know why, he just did. He felt used-- dirty almost-- unwanted; only for a moment though, then he realized Seifer would have to come back to get his clothes. Zell didn't even remember when Seifer removed them. Zell then thought about the fact that a very naked Seifer just climbed out his bedroom window. What if he got caught? What if he fell and hurt himself?! What if Zell's mom had been outside and seen that?!? Zell's panicked thoughts where interrupted by Seifer climbing back in through the open window.

"Geez, that air is cold," Seifer muttered to himself as he sat back down on the bed. The older boy handed a warm wet cloth over to Zell. "Figured you want to clean up, and you're Ma wouldn't really appreciate a naked guy coming out of her son's room to get cleaned up."

Zell laughed softly, "... You said come..."

"How old are you Zell, honestly."

Zell sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night. Zell might be a little immature, but at least he still knew how to make an intense situation lighter. The younger boy just laid there, like he didn't have the energy to do otherwise. Seifer grabbed the cloth and started wiping the semen off of Zell's body. Then the gunblader cleaned as much as he could off of the bed.

As a side thought, Seifer figured he should mention to Zell, "... You're bleeding..."

That snapped Zell out of his thoughts about Seifer and the gunblader's naked body of muscle. Seifer was not as chiseled as Zell was, but he was still very gorgeous without clothing on. Zell, slowly looked over his shoulder at the other blond. "What? ... Oh. Yeah. I figgered."

Seifer shook his head. He couldn't believe the way Zell spoke. Sometimes he figured the little blond should come with a book of translations: 'Dincht to English'. He slid through the window again to get rid of his cloth. Zell was still staring at the window when Seifer got back. Zell had watched him, mesmerized that a body like the gunblader's just fucked him. That's when it finally clued in to Zell, he was gay. He liked guys. He liked penises. He liked anal. He liked guys with nice penises giving him anal. He liked that blond, attractive, gunblader guy with a very nice penis giving him rough anal. Then Seifer ruined the moment.

"Are you ok, Chicken Wuss?"

Zell growled at that. He hated that nickname. He hated most of the nicknames Seifer gave him. But what the little blond countered with, was more surprising then just telling Seifer to stop calling him that. Zell shot up and grabbed onto Seifer's hands and pushed him against the wall so Zell could angrily kiss him. The kiss soon turned into a passionate one, as Zell wrapped his strong hands around Seifer's neck and into the back of his hair. The gunblader kissed back just as forceful and passionate as he pulled Zell's solid and strong body against him.

Zell pulled away slightly and poked Seifer in the chest, whispering against his lips, "Don' call me that."

Seifer smiled. "If this is the reaction I get, why not?" He raised a blond challenging eyebrow at Zell.

" 'Cause next time, I'll jus' bite!"

"Even better," Seifer muttered seductively.

Zell grinned evilly, and started to attack Seifer's neck. Kissing, sucking, and biting his way around leaving redden marks in his wake. The older boy closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall in enjoyment, though making it harder for Zell to reach. In his haste to attack Seifer continuously, the younger boy climbed up and wrapped his legs roughly and awkwardly around the gunblader's waist. The older blond moved his hands down Zell's back and gripped his ass, holding him up and against Seifer himself. Zell bit Seifer's neck fairly hard, causing a drop of blood to escape down the fighter's lips. Tasting the iron liquid, Zell stopped and pulled away slightly.

"Oh. Ah. Sorry..."

"Don't stop," Seifer cooed and leaned in to kiss Zell. "With those fangs, it was bound to happen..."

Zell chuckled and started to nip at the very reddened area he created just shy of the gunblader's earlobe. Seifer moaned in pleasure as Zell worked on making it more into a hickey, before he continued on the rest of Seifer's neck. Then the young fighter slowing moved himself down and off of the older boy, and started attacking Seifer's chest pulling a harden nipple into Zell's own mouth and sucking on it. Panting, Seifer moved his hands to Zell's blond hair now that he no longer need to hold him up. The younger boy made his way down the rest of the gunblader's chest and lightly across the abs that quivered with the touch of Zell's lips. Zell ran his strong hands down Seifer's side, parallel to his mouth, and rested them on the older boy's ass as Zell made it to Seifer's stiffening erection. The gunblader gasped loudly as Zell lowered his warm mouth around the head of Seifer's penis. The hands in Zell's hand pulled on his hair a little, and he internally smiled, knowing he was being a little mean to the gunblader. The martial artist slowly rubbed his tongue around the tip, and licked the hole in a teasing manner.

"Oh Hyne, Zell..."

Hearing the older boy muttered his real name in such a lust-filled way drove Zell to continue by licking and nipping at the outside of Seifer's cock. He slowly worked back to the tip, and got prepared to deep throat all of Seifer's length. From much practice with eating hot dogs, Zell loosened up his throat and pushed his entire mouth down the moaning gunblader's erection until his nose hit curling blond pubic hair. Swallowing for simulation, Zell felt like laughing as the hands on his hair tighten roughly, pulling out a couple a strands. The young martial artist continued to deep throat Seifer's cock, he slowing moved a hand to start massaging the gunblader's balls. A few minutes after that, Zell slowly pulled his mouth from Seifer's penis, and began to lick the side of the penis. Remembering the feeling of euphoria he felt during their sex, Zell brought his other hand to his own mouth and drenched two of his fingers in saliva. He then brought his attention back to the older blond's shaft and started kissing and nipping at it. The younger boy stopped massaging the ball sack and moved his hand to work the base of Seifer's shaft. While distracting Seifer from what Zell was about to do with his wetter hand, the fighter slid his fingers into the gunblader's ass and pushed on his prostate.

Then it happened so fast. Seifer released all down Zell's shoulder followed by him collapsing due to his knees giving out. The martial artist placed his right hand against the gunblader's stomach to hold him up, and removed the other from behind him. Zell slowly let Seifer down to the ground beside him, laughing quietly. The gunblader leaned his head back against the wall and continued to breath deeply. The martial artist still laughing, kissed Seifer on the forehead and got up. He headed to the bathroom on the second floor of his Ma's house, same floor where his bedroom is located. He wiped the semen off his shoulder, sampling a little. 'That's not to bad...' he thought to himself. Perhaps next time he'll swallow-- if there was a next time. Zell headed back to his room, and sat on the floor beside Seifer. Looking over at the gunblader, Zell kissed his cheek softly and licked at a trail of sweat running down Seifer's temple.

"You ok?"

Seifer turned his face to Zell, and smiled weakly, "Thank Hyne for hot dogs."

Zell laughed out loud and leaned his head on Seifer's broad shoulder. After a moment of comfortable silence, and once Seifer's breathing was back to normal, Zell asked quietly, "Umm... Hey. Do ya wanna stay over t'night?" Not really wanting to look at the gunblader's face, just incase of rejection.

"Oh. Umm. Alright. I do have to be up early though. Got to get my kids to Fujin and Raijin's before class."

"... Kids?" Zell raised his head to look at Seifer's face.

"Yeah. Long story. It was a drunken mistake, not that they are mistakes, just unplanned. Their mother didn't really tell me, I found out from someone else. I was just fifteen. You know, the year I became in charge of the Disciplinary Committee. I was feeling like the king of the world, and was doing a lot of stupid things. Went to a party, got drunk. It was all very cliche. Well, I found out a couple of months ago that they were my kids and that their mother was a whore and some of her fuck buddies seem to be abusive. So, I-- Ah-- They came to live with me."

Zell noticed the slight pause. "Came ta live with ya? Does their ma know they're 'ere?"

Seifer cleared his throat almost nervously, "Kind of."

"Kinda?"

"She knows they are with me. She just doesn't know where I am. Not that she really cares as long as they aren't causing her any annoyance." Zell gave him a skeptical look. 'She had them locked in a closet in her room most of the time, Zell. What was I supposed to do?"

Zell considered this for a bit. Seifer did have a point; if he would leave them, they would have been abused and perhaps eventually killed. Also, he couldn't really bring her to court, because then neither of them would have the kids. Neither of them, in the eyes of society, were fit parents. She let them get hurt and complete neglected them, but he tried to take over the world and hurt a lot of innocent people, including kids. Even if Seifer and Edea were both pardoned by The President of Esthar Laguna Loire, the media still had a problem with them. Seifer wouldn't be able to get a job anywhere to get money to raise kids, though Squall is trying to get him to pass his SeeD exam and become a SeeD. He could really used the money now. 'Where was he getting the money for the kids now, and for a house?' He thought, but didn't ask because he thought it would be rude. So Zell took a different approach.

"So, what're they like? What're their names? How many is there?"

Seifer smiled as though something Zell said relieved some sort of heavy thought in his mind, "I have two kids: Serena and, heh, Little Seifer. She named them, not me. And Serena reminds me a lot of you, actually. She very hyper-active and slightly violent. She loves hitting and kicking things. Anything. She very optimistic, a real pleasure to be around. She's like the sun-- producing rays of happiness. Oh, she's also an extrovert. She will talk to anyone about anything. Little Seifer is quite the opposite, though, he's more like Squall. He's very anti-social and kind of a loner. He reads a lot. He's similar to the moon, often steps aside for his sister to have attention but has this aura of calmness that just relaxes you when you are near him. Serena speaks what ever is on her mind, no matter how inappropriate it might be, whereas Little Seifer is always in his head-- you need to pry feelings and thoughts out of him. Somehow it seems easy for me to handle and even understand them. Maybe because I've had so much practice in my childhood."

Zell saw Seifer's blue eyes shine with affection and pride when talking about his kids, and smiled. 'Seifer has been through so much recently, it's a good thing that he has something wonderful in his life,' Zell thought.

"That soun's wonderful, Seif. They soun' perfect."

"Yeah, they are. I don't deserve them."

Zell looked taken back."Yes ya do. You deserve them'n more..."

Seifer sighed and got up. "Come on," he said handing out his hand for Zell, "You need to sleep, you're talking like a crazy person."

Zell grabbed onto Seifer's hand, but pulled him down so his face was close to the martial artist's. Looking into his cyan eyes, Zell mentioned, "I'm not talkin' like a crazy person. I'm serious. You have bin through soo much that ya don't deserve, that it's only fair the world gives ya somethin' great. Seif, some people may blame ya for the actions that ya did'n the war, but they're wrong. Yeh'd as much control over yer actions, as a banana does with bein' eatin'. Some force bigger then ya took the one thin' yeh've bin able ta control, yerself. I don' blame ya for yer actions. I blame 'er. Squall feels the same. Cid, Edea, Laguna, Selph, and Quisty too. Don' really know 'bout Irvine. I'm sure Fujin and Raijin feel the same too as ya know. We're 'ere for ya. Always. We got yer back. Yer like family t'us."

Seifer looked down and half-heartily smiled. He looked back into Zell's icy, yet warm, blue eyes and kissed him lightly. "Thanks. Now let's go to bed."

Seifer pulled Zell to the martial artist's bed for the second time that night. They crawled in and curled up together. Zell was glad that he likes to leave his window open. If he didn't, the very attractive Seifer Almasy would not be in his bed right now; arm around Zell's waist, and completely naked. Both passing out in only a couple of moments after laying their heads down.

Author's Notes:  
(1) I watched a comedian one time talk about the differences between men's and women's brain. He kept saying that men have a nothing box, and that's where they retreat to when they are watching TV or listening to their wives, or something like that. So, it's frustrating to the wives when they ask their husbands "So, what are you thinking about?" and the husband answers "Nothing." The wife's usually that say, "Oh. Who is she, then?" lol. It was funny. Of course, it also appears I'm more of a guy, because I swear I have a nothing box that I live in most of the time.  
Oh, yaoi sex! Who doesn't love thee? Hey random useless fact, back in history there used to be more heterosexual couples performing anal sex then male homosexual couples. Now-a-days, about 80% of male homosexual couples have anal. Anyways!! Let me know what you think! Come on, I gave you a sex-filled chapter, the less you could do is give me a little review. Right, right? Don't forget, I don't mind emails at kristy_ Subject: The Freedom You Gave Me - Question (or review). Thank you.  
-Kiki


	3. The Passion of Fighting

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and most objects are owned by Square Enix. I do not own them. If I did, Squall's package would be a lot bigger then it is the game. It just seems like he should be so blessed. Especially if he's going to be wearing tight pants.

Warning: Male/Male sex scene in this chapter too... And probably in most chapters after this. Yay for some, boo for others apparently. You've been warned. Hehe.

Chapter 3 - The Passion of Fighting

Zell awoke to a quiet beeping outside his window. He sighed, and would have been content to stay laying in bed in the warm arms of Seifer Almasy, if the latter wouldn't have started to get up. Seifer quietly tried to get out of the younger blond's bed without waking the already awake Zell, but failed as he had to climb over him. The gunblader noticed the martial artist's eyes were open and grinned. He picked up all his clothes and sweetly kissed Zell's cheek.

"See ya later, Zell Dincht." Zell heard Seifer climbed out through the windows and turn off his alarm. Zell sighed and turned over, going back to sleep.

Minor hours later, Zell woke to the smell of bacon cooking. Breakfast his favorite meal, next to hot dogs which are desired at any meal time. Thinking of hot dogs reminder him of last night. He wondered absent-mindedly what Seifer was up to. Wondering if Seifer was thinking about last night. Wondering if Seifer had any regrets about last night. It was weird how last night all played out; meaning that it was very unexpected that he would feel lust and desire to Seifer Almasy, and vise versa... maybe? Zell can't really believe that he spent the last four or five years dreaming of marrying a damsel in distress that he saved or at least sleeping with a girl like that. Now he's dreaming of so many different ways to please his life long bully, who is in fact a male... And it didn't bother Zell one bit. Actually, he got rather excited just thinking about it.

"Zell! Breakfast," His Ma called upstairs, "It's ten to ten!"

Ten to 10:00am?!? Shit, the martial artist had a meeting with Commander Squall at 10:30am! Zell jumped out of bed, and quickly got dressed. Running downstairs and gelling his golden blond hair at the same time. Jogging into the kitchen, he took his seat and started in on his eggs, bacon, sausages, hashbrowns, and pancakes. Covering everything in a thick layer of syrup, he thanked his mother with a smile.

Ma sat down and watched her son with appreciation. "In a rush dear?"

Zell nodded, mouth still full, "Meeshin' wiff Shhwall.."

His loving mother just added casually, "I see. Perhaps next time you should get up with the neighbor when his alarm goes off. He left in no time this morning, even though you both had a rather active evening."

Zell dropped his fork and cup of milk to stare wide eyed at his mother.

His mother slowly looked up at him innocently and got up to get a cloth to clean up her son's mess. Smiling to herself when her back was turned for a moment.

"D-did we keep ya up?" His mother knew. His mother knew and she wasn't freaking out. His mother knew and she was calm, and joking about it??

"No dear. Not really. I couldn't sleep anyways."

"Oh."

His Ma finished cleaning up the spilt milk, and started eating. The silence between them was deafening, so Zell's Ma decided that something had to be done.

"So, does this mean that you'll have a free moment to say, fix the front door, now that you don't have to please that whore?"

"Ma!" Zell was suprised that she would use such a word. "I'm sorry 'bout the door. I'll fix it later taday when I get back from talkin' with Squall."

Zell finished breakfast shortly, looking for his hover-board he yelled back at him Ma, "Thanks for brekkie Ma! I'll be back later!!"

Zell boarded to the Garden, thinking about a certain gunblader that was delicious naked. When he got to the Garden, he had six minutes to get to Squall's office, but he's destination vanished from his mind when he saw the star of his dirty thoughts walk out of the library with a huge grin on his face. Not good...

"What-didja-do?"

Seifer stopped and turned to face Zell, smirking, "Laura Ashley was hitting on me again. Telling me that she was recently single, and if I was interested, we could have a little fun together. I told her that I heard that she was single, and I would rather ride her ex-boyfriend instead... again."

The color drained from Zell's face, "You. Ya what?"

"Relax. I didn't say anything to her, except that she shouldn't be so easy with people, she could get brutally 'used' that way. I'm not going to tell anyone about us until you do."

Zell breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, by the way, your Ma is weird. She thanked me this morning..." Seifer said as he walked away to head to his next SeeD cadet class.

Huh... That is weird. Why would his Ma thank Seifer? It's not like he made sure that they were quiet last night or anything, because they really weren't. The questioned stumbled around in Zell's head as he made his way to the Headmaster and SeeD Commander Squall's office. When the martial artist entered the office, he was surprised to see Squall standing by the window, and not sitting behind his desk with an annoyed look on his face.

"Zell. The war is over."

Ah, yeah? And? "I know that."

Squall turned to looked at Zell when he heard the tone of his voice. The Headmaster gave a mild smile before his face returned to it's usually expressionless self. "I mean that the War is over, so there is very little missions to send SeeDs on."

Zell noticed that. He hasn't been on a mission since the War, and he was itching for a little combat. "Yeah. Noticed."

"Well, I have a deal for you."

"What kinda deal?"

"I want to make you an instructor. I want you to teach a Martial Arts/Combat/Defence class."

Zell considered in for a second, "What's the rest of the deal?"

"I can pull you when ever I need you to do a mission here or there. It's a steady pay, and the students learn from the best."

"'The Best, Squall?"

Squall rolled his eyes, "I'm not stroking your Ego. Yes or no?"

"Sure. It'd get meh out of Ma's house and inta my own."

"You start Monday." Squall sat down at his desk and started working on paper work. Zell took this as his cue to leave.

Walking around in the halls, looking at the way the cadets move from class to class. Sometimes he missed being a cadet. He misses the learning. Now he gets to teach these youngens the same blissful joys he was taught. It would have to do he guessed, compared to want else he could be doing. Zell wandered around for a while, then decided to head to the Training Grounds to get some practice in. He was just in the middle of cleaning his gloves off from a rather messy fight, when he heard someone coming up behind him.

"You'd figure someone who could defeat Sorceresses, wouldn't need to fight weak creatures like these. Wouldn't you think, Chicken Wuss?"

Zell growled. "I told you not to call meh that."

Seifer smirked,"Or what, you'll cry? Cry Baby."

"What happened to your neck, Seif? Did a vampire try and bite you but noticed you have bad blood?"

Seifer glared at him and grabbed him by the jacket and pushed him against a large rock behind the martial artist. The secret cave was a few steps away. Both boys looked around to see if anyone could see them, noticing no one had a view of them, stole away to the cave. Once entered, Seifer pushed Zell again the cave wall and kissed him. Zell bounced with excitement and raised on his toes to kiss the gunblader back. The small fighter ran his rather strong hands up Seifer's sides, under his trench coat but over his vest. Seifer wrapped his arms around Zell, pulling him close against him. The taller blond wanted to feel the warmth of the martial artist's body against his own. Zell started undoing Seifer's vest so he could run his hands along the smooth and slightly muscular torso. The fighter got frustrated when he noticed he still had his gloves on and wouldn't be able to feel anything; he removed the semi worn out gloves with his teeth. Rubbing his very warm hands-- from being incased and abused-- over the gunblader's whitened chest, Zell felt Seifer flinch and looked at his face.

Seifer looked at him apologetically: "Sorry. I guess I'm cold. "

Zell grinned and slowly pressed himself against the older boy's chest, for the younger boy was very warm from practicing. The fighter ran his heated hands down Seifer's spine, feeling him shiver.

"I'll help ya get warm..."

Seifer laughed as Zell started kissing his bare chest. The taller blond lowered his hands and cupped them on the other boy's ass, pulling him up. Zell, taking the hint, jumped and tightly encircled Seifer's waist with his strong legs. They kissed each other again, and this time there was tongue. Seifer ran his strong muscle along the younger boy's lower lip that was trapped in between the gunblader's. Zell tangled his fingers into the other blond's golden locks. There wasn't much to hold onto, but it still felt wonderful to Seifer. The older blond let out a slight moan, giving Zell enough room to remove his lip from Seifer's mouth, and force his own tongue into the hot environment. Running his tongue along the inside of the gunblader's mouth, Zell started undoing his own demin shorts. The short fighter started to become annoyed with the fact that he couldn't get very far, so he unwrapped his legs and removed his tongue. Zell removed his bottoms with Seifer watching lustfully. The lower half of the martial artist was exposed in no time, causing the gunblader to bit his lip as his eyes trailed over the semi-erect cock of Zell Dincht. The younger blond blushed slightly as he studied the older boy's face watching Seifer check Zell himself out. Taking control, Zell reached out and started undoing the gunblader's slacks. Hastily lowering them to Seifer's knees and guided his hands up the side of Seifer's legs and he went to remove Seifer's boxers.

Both standing there, exposed for the world to see but hidding in a secret cave, Seifer launched himself at Zell again. Pressing his rapidly hardening cock against Zell's, and his kiss-bruised lips against the fighter as well. Zell gave a slight gasp of ecstasy. The gunblader chuckled and pulled away. From the pocket of the the white and red-crossed trench he was still wearing, Seifer produced a small bottle of lube.

"This should make it hurt less for you."

Zell was suddenly thoughtful. What if he liked the pain? What if he liked being a little sore when Seifer was done with him. It made the experience so much more real for him. Maybe he doesn't like bleeding, but if it means he enjoys it more, he'll accept it.

Seifer sighed and kissed Zell's furrowed brow, "What?"

"I don' want it ta hurt less," Zell pouted.

"I mean, it won't cause as much damage inside you. It'll be a lot worse if you get a wound infected up there, and I'm not willing to put this on hold because your ass is sore."

Zell laughed, and kissed Seifer's chest. "Aww... Ya care 'bout my ass."

The gunblader laughed, and reached his hand back into the pocket and pulled out a condom. Seeing the look of confusion on the martial artist's face, Seifer explained, "I can't ejaculate inside of you. Remember, infection. Your ass. Not a good mixture."

Zell sighed. This spontaneous sexually event was starting to turn him off slightly. It seemed like more work than it's worth. The younger boy slumped against the wall. Seifer frowned and pulled Zell against his body. Resting his cheek lightly against the younger blond's hair, the older boy just whispered, "I know that playing it safe doesn't sound like fun, but trust me, we can make anything fun. Also, by playing in safe now, means we don't have to later. Just trust me on this one Zell, no amount of lube or condoms can ever really make it boring. Come on, just try it this time, if you don't like it, we'll never use a condom again. We may have to wait a couple of days afterwards if you bleed again, but if that's what's most comfortable, than that's what we'll do. Come on. Be a little open minded. Where's that spirit I saw last night?"

Zell thought about that for a little bit. Seifer wanted this just as much as he did. Seifer was genuinely trying to make it safer and almost healthier for Zell. Seifer too, liked to do it rough, so the gunblader is finding ways to be able to do it more often by keeping Zell from getting a painful infection. The martial artist smiled at the kindness yet still selfishness of Seifer Alamasy. He liked it.

Zell grabbed the condom out of Seifer's hand and grinned at him mischievously. The short fighter started kissing the older blond's torso again. Seifer smiled triumphantly. Zell kissed circles around the hilt of the gunblader's penis, hardening him up. Seifer looked down, watching the younger boy lustfully, as Zell looked up to catch Seifer's eyes. Without pulling his gaze away, the martial artist slowing ripped open the condom packet with his sharp teeth. The gunblader's breath started to quicken as Zell started nipping the side of the harden muscle in front of him. The fighter slowly encased the muscle with the condom and, when finished, ran a finger along the entire shaft before standing up again.

"Heh. Yeah. That spirit," Seifer breathed. Zell placed a light kiss on the gunblader's smirking lips.

"Hey Seif," Zell whispered against the lips of the older boy.

"Yea...?"

"I wan'cha ta fuck meh hard, righ' now." He kissed the gunblader's lips again.

Seifer laughed and pulled Zell against himself. The older boy playfully bit at the fighter's neck causing Zell to moan. Nipping along the fighter's jawline, Seifer started to french kiss Zell, as he started getting the lube ready on his fingers. The younger boy, without releasing Seifer's mouth, jumped up and wrapped his legs around the gunblader's waist once more. Seifer dropped the lube, and slid his non-lubricated hand under Zell to hold him up, and slid a finger from his other hand one at a time into Zell's puckered hole.

Zell wrapped his arms tighter around Seifer's neck and moaned, "Ooh, Hyne..."

After working on stretching Zell's hole, Seifer removed his fingers and entered his encased muscle into the fighter. Listening to his partner start to pant, Seifer place Zell's back against the wall, and thrusted deep into Zell.

"Uh. Oow... Uh. Oh... Seif...."

Seifer rammed hard into Zell's ass repeatively. The younger boy curled his fingers, digging his nails into Seifer's neck.

Zell was calling out pieces of Seifer's name with each thrust. "Sei... fer... S...Sei... fer... ohh... Sei... Sei... fer.."

Seifer ran his tongue over the moaning martial artist's lips. Zell ran his fingers through Seifer's hair and pulled his face towards him. Kissing roughly, both boys were biting, licking, and gasping for air. At one point, Zell bit a little too hard with his canines and caused Seifer to bleed. The fighter pulled away to apologize, but the older boy wasn't having it. Seifer slammed into Zell so hard, Zell knew his backside was going to be sore tomorrow. The short martial artist retaliated with clenching his ass muscles. So Seifer wrapped his hand tightly around Zell's cock which dripped with pre-cum and squeezed. Zell gasped, cumming on Seifer's chest. The sticky heat on his torso caused Seifer to climax as well.

Zell relaxed his muscles around Seifer's, but tightened his strong legs as he watched the gunblader wipe a finger through the sticky mess and lick his finger. "Mmm, tasty." Seifer cooed, Zell shuttered in enjoyment. the gunblader leaned down to kiss the martial artist. Zell slipped his tongue into Seifer's month, tasting himself in the warm environment. Zell pulled away making a face, causing Seifer to laugh.

"I guess you don't think so."

"Eww," Zell whined. "I wasn't expecting that..."

Seifer laughed again, and kissed Zell on the cheek. "You're kind of adorable."

The martial artist frowned, adorable? That's not very manly. Zell unwrapped his legs to climb down, and the gunblader pushed him up and off Seifer's rubber covered cock. Seifer made a mental note, that the short frighter probably didn't like being called adorable, even when he was being so.

"So," Seifer asked casually, as he removed the condom, "That wasn't that bad, now was it?"

"I still perfer without."

"As do I, but it's a better substitute then no sex at all. Is it not?"

"I guess," Zell mumbled.

Seifer sighed, "What's your problem now, Chicken Wuss?"

Zell stopped gathering his clothes that he was trying to find, and gave a short quite laugh. He looked towards the older blond and walked up to him, pushing Seifer against the wall slowly from the pure domianant power he was all-of-a-sudden possessing. "You're my problem." Then Zell smiled and playfully accused, "It's you, with your irresitible name calling, and your consent attention giving... even if it's negative most of the time. It's your continuing enterances in my life when I need someone the most. It's the fact that you can make me feel so good that I can't control myself. It's the fact that you can be nice, even if you are mean most of the time, causing the nice times to be more special. It's the fact that you seem to understand me, when no one else has time to even listen to me. That's my problem. My problem is, I think I'm falling for you, and we are supposed to be enemies. I don't know what I'll do when this ends, but I know that it'll be worse than before." Zell got more serious all of a sudden," So I want you to tell me now, please, do you see this going anywhere ever, or do you think this is just going to be a small unimportant fling?"

Author's note:

I know, I'm mean. Sorry for the cliffhanger... Ok... Fine, you got me, I'm not really sorry. I just want you guys to come back... Is that so wrong? I like you just that much. With all your reading, and a couple of you reviewing... I like you guys. Keep up the good work of reading. Finals are coming up soon, like within hte next two weeks. But I'm not going to some of my classes *cough* English *cough*, and others are done this week. So I'll have some more time to work on this, so hopefully I have Chapter 4 up before Christmas.

Heh. another chapter, another sex scene. Actually, during it, I was so tempted for Seifer to say, "No one makes me bleed my own blood." lol. But that line should always only be reserved for stupid characters, like Ben Stiller's in Dodgeball.


	4. It's Not You, It's Me

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and most objects are owned by Square Enix. I do not own them. If I did, would make Irvine cut his hair. Not super short or anything, just enough so he didn't look so much like a girl. Damn Hippie Cowboys.

Chapter 4 - It's Not You, It's Me

Seifer was a little shocked that Zell was asking such a question as they stood here, relatively naked. Zell could see Seifer thinking about it. Zell was kicking himself for even asking the question. Why should it matter? Why should Zell ruin a good thing by questioning why it's happening. Zell needed to learn to let loose like he used to. Why did he need to know that this was going to go on for a while or not. Why would that affect how much fun it was. Zell needed this, he needed a relationship that was pure animalistic sex. Why did he have to blur it with emotions. Why? Why would he try and ruin a good thing?

Seifer lowered to pull up his boxers and slackers, Zell sighed and continued to gather his clothes. Great, now Seifer was going to leave, and never talk to him again. That's just what he needed, to be alone with his thoughts. He was just starting to feel hyper and happy again. This must be his self destructive stage of life.

The gunblader watched the slow, sad movements of the fighter lost in thought. 'Does he actually want to have a relationship?' Seifer had thought to himself. The older boy watched the younger blond get completely redressed, as he absent-mindedly ran his fingers through the hardening cum on his torso. Once Zell was completely dressed again, Seifer walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Zell closed his eyes and leaned into the taller blond.

"Zell, does it really matter that much to you?"

"I dunno."

"You don't know...?"

"Naw. It jus' felt like the thin' ta say."

"I see. Well, I don't think it should be something we should be discussing."

Zell pulled away and looked at Seifer, "Whaddaya mean?"

Seifer looked sincerely at the younger boy, "It should be obvious."

When Zell didn't reply, or make a motion like he was going to say anything, Seifer continued, "Zell, what is the possible bonus of us being together. I mean, look at my past, my reputation. It'll destroy yours. You are known for helping Squall save the world, and being one of the most impressive Martial artists that have ever graced the world. You're brave and courageous, and you are one the most selfless people the world could ever worship. People look up to you, a lot of the cadets look up to you. You're very popular and well-known. Me, I'm well known for being an arrogant, selfish, conceited jerk, who tried to take over the world by helping destroy it. My reputation is shit compared to yours. I'm not even worthy enough to be in your presence."

Zell was quiet while he tried to comprehend everything Seifer was saying. He was confused, "If that's the way yeh view us, then why didja come talk ta meh in my room las' night? Why didja start any of this if ya knew that ya looked at the situation this way?"

"Because it's you."

"Whad-eye hafta do with yer decision to start somethin' that yeh never planned on finishin'?"

"Zell," Seifer almost plead for him to understand, "The reason I always picked on you, seeked you out to torture, to get a rise out of you, is because I like you. It's always been you. Always well be."

Zell leaned against the wall behind him. He couldn't believe what Seifer had just said, why would Seifer say that? Does Seifer actually think that way? "I started becomin' depended on yer bullyin'. It was weird when ya stopped afta the war. I didn't like it. The Garden stopped feelin' like home."

"... Really?"

"Yeah. Yer bullyin' helped meh improve. Ya always pointed out meh short-comin's, so I focused on tryin' to better meh-self in the areas I'd the ability ta. I wanted ta prove ta ya that I could be somethin'. That I could one day be worth a compliment from someone like yeh. All the way up in the Orphanage and here and everythin', I looked up ta ya and Squall. Yeh guys were like the reason I tried so hard. I wanted ta be just like yeh guys."

"Oh Zell," Seifer pulled Zell into an embrace and kissed him, "You are so much better then us. With your kindness and selflessness, you are a people person. People love you for you and love just being associated with you. You should hear the way most cadets and instructors talk about you around here. They don't talk about Squall nearly as much as they talk about you. They talk about the time you helped them with that, or the time you asked them if they were alright after the fell down the stairs or something. Sometimes I even hear people say that Squall should be as nice as you, because he's pretty cold and they don't know if he is really thinking about what's best for the Garden or what's best for himself... Well... And you know what they are saying about me."

Zell just stood there in Seifer's arms. He didn't know people saw him that way. He didn't know he had this effect on people. He liked to hear this though, especially from Seifer. That means that Seifer actually listens when people talk about him, and care what they say in order to remember it. Zell lifted his head and kissed Seifer's chin. "Thank yeh."

"For what?" Seifer gave the short martial artist a questionable look.

"Makin' meh feel better. I didn't know."

Seifer chuckled, "Why do you think I know that you have such an amazing reputation, that I would just kill it?"

The fighter lightly kissed the gunblader's chest and then pulled away slightly, "Eww." He pointed at the cum still on Seifer's torso. The taller blond looked down and barked out a laughter. Zell pulled away from Seifer and started zipping up his vest. "That's gross."

Once his black vest was fully zippered, the gunblader pulled the martial artist against him again, "Hmm.. And I'm not allow to call you adorable, am I? I think that's unfair when you do adorable things like this."

"Seifer, ya never answered my question..."

"I know, " Seifer sighed, "Zell, I would love this to be more then just a fling. But-"

"Good, then we are in an agreement. Next time Laura Ashley hits on ya, yeh tell her that her Ex is a better lay then she could eva be." With that, Zell jumped onto his toes and pulled Seifer down to kiss him passionately.

"But Zell-"

"No, seriously. Seif, I want this. I don' care what others think. Screw 'em. I want yeh in meh every fuckin' day. I want these arm 'round meh, or these hands rubbin' meh. Always. As long as we can do this, I wanna do this. No more sneakin' around, no more short fling crap. It's a full fledge guy on guy fucking relationship."

Seifer bit his lip, "Zell think about this-"

"I'm sorry Seif. Wait no, no I'm not. I'm serious Seif. I'm not like ya guys, I don' really care about my rep. If peeps don' wanna talk ta meh cause I'm fuckin' with ya, then it's their problem. I, on th'other hand, just wanna keep fuckin' all the time. Everywhere, anywhere."

"Sex all the time isn't really a relationship Zell. It's more of a lustful fling. Eventually the lust isn't as strong, and the desire to fuck slows."

"Well, we'll learn ta talk then. 'Til then, it's rompin' time." Zell laughed loudly. Seifer shook his head and a relaxed grin spread across his face. The martial artist shoved the gunblader against the far wall, and reached up to naw on the taller blond's neck. Seifer ran his fingers through the back of Zell's hair, locking his fingers in place. The taller boy leaned his head back when he felt a still warm hand slide over his growing buldge in his slacks. Zell started leaving little bite marks all over Seifer's neck, and continued to work at making Seifer's erection bigger.

"Oh.. Zell..."

A bell rang in the distance.

"Oh fuck. Zellzellzellzellzell... Stop. Stop." Seifer tried to escape Zell's wonderful mouth and hand, "Zell. Come 'on." He pleaded when Zell didn't stop. "Fuck Zell, I can't go to class like this." the short fighter slid his hand into the gunblader's pants. Seifer moaned lustfully. He removed his hands from Zell's blond locks and pulled the fighter's deliciously warm hand from Seifer's own pants, and pushed on Zell. The shorter blond smirked when his eyes came in contact with the older blond. Seifer shook his head and pulled Zell's face towards his, and kissed him with such passion.

"Mr. Zell Dincht," Seifer muttered against Zell's slightly parted lips, "You are mean."

"Instructor Dincht."

Seifer pulled away suddenly. "What??"

"Squall wants meh ta be an instructor startin' Monday."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Zell! Do you know what this means?"

"...No," Zell said slowly.

"We can't be together."

It took a couple of seconds to sink in, then Zell swore loudly and stamped his foot.

Seifer sighed, and shook his head, "I can't date my superior, or else we can both be removed."

"Maybe I'll talk ta Squall about this. I mean, it did start before he asked meh ta be instructor..."

Seifer laughed his typical Seifer-superiority-laugh. "Yeah, he'll take this easily."

"It's Squall. All I gots ta do is reason with him. He'll come 'round."

"I hope to Hyne you're right."

Zell leaned up and kissed him lightly, "Meh too."

- - - - - - - - - -

"We already had our meeting Zell, I'm rather busy," Squall stated, more to the business paper he was reading, than the figure that walked into his office.

"I know. That's what I'm 'ere 'bout."

Squall sighed, putting down his paper, then gave Zell a slightly bored look.

"Umm. I have a slight problem," Zell muttered. When Squall just nodded, he continued, "I'm in a relationship that might inta-fere with my becoming an instructor."

"Laura Ashley is not a cadet-"

"Not Laura Ashley... She dumped meh. Yesterday."

Squall asked in disbelieve, "And you are with someone else already?"

"Ah. Yeah, I guess so. They get meh. They're not like rebound or nothin'. It's more like I fin'lly feel 'live."

"I see. So it's a guy."

Zell was shocked, "Wha?"

"They. They. You aren't giving a gender. I assumed."

"Oh. ."

"And?"

"He's a cadet."

"And?"

"If we can't date cause of arr positions, I don' wanna be an instructor."

"And?"

"And.. He's... 'Round my age, so s'not so bad."

Squall blinked and gave a questioning look.. For a brief moment, "Around your age?"

Zell swallowed nervously, "Yeah..."

Squall just raised an eyebrow. Zell sighed, and kept explaining, "He s'not like 14 or anything. He's my age, give or take a year."

"Give or take?"

"...Give..."

Then Squall did something Zell had never seen before, he showed an emotion for longer then a few seconds. A big emotion. The Commander stood up and placed his hands down roughly on his desk. "Zell!" He raised his voice, "What have you gotten yourself into?!?" The martial artist flinched.

Zell bit his lip slightly before replying. "A fulfillin' relationship?"

"With Seifer?!?!"

"Heh.. Yeah."

"Explain."

"Ever since the war, I've felt like there's bin somethin' missin' from meh life. I've felt empty, Squall. Lor couldn't fill it. I didn' even want hot dogs! Then when Lor dumped meh, I snapped and took my frustration out on meh punchin' bag. Realizin' I was once 'gain 'lone, broke down. He was there. He helped meh. 'N I realized he's bin what I've bin missin'. We spent the night togetha and-"

"Please," Squall said calmly, putting up his hand, "I don't want to know."

"No. I wasn' gonna talk 'bout that." Zell laughed, "I was trying ta say that's when I felt happy for the first time in 'long time."

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah."

"People aren't going to understand, Zell."

"I don' need 'em to. I understand, and he understands. As long as yeh understand, that's all I need."

Squall sat down in his chair again, calm and emotionless. "Okay."

Zell shrugged, "So, s'ok that we date though I'll be an instructor?"

"...Whatever."

Zell jumped for joy at their fortune. Now, all he has to do is endure the student body's comments until something more important to gossip about happens. Today was turning out to be a good day. All that was left was to eat hot dogs, and today would be perfect. Zell left Squall's office in a hurry. He didn't know what class Seifer had now, so he figured he'd just wait in the cafeteria. He watched as the delectable hot dogs were slowly being cooked, their smell making his stomach growl and rumble. Zell just leaned back on his chair, closed his eyes, and placed his feet on the table. He winced slightly when he placed too much pressure on certain lower muscles that were starting to really feel sore. He didn't mind the pain during sex, but after it kind of sucked. Zell hoped that his body would just get used to all this abuse, he wasn't ready to give it up nor would he ask Seifer to go easy on him. He really didn't want to show weakness in front of Seifer. He wanted to show he could take what ever Seifer would give him, and more. Zell's thoughts jumped to another track all together, and he started thinking about how much Seifer does give him. Six and a half, maybe seven, or even seven and a half... Bigger than Zell for sure, but the length of that beautiful muscle didn't really mean much to Zell, it's what Seifer does with it that makes Zell's throat hurt from yelling. What a sleek, smooth, touchable extension. Zell's thoughts surprised him a little, but they made sense. He was never really a tits man or anything; he's more of an ass man, well, a getting-it-in-the-ass man now he supposed.

That's when Zell felt a slight little kiss on his cheek. He didn't need to open his eyes in order to know who it was, the smell alone was mouthwatering. He opened them anyways, and gazed into the pastel blue eyes above him, and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey," Zell replied warmly.

"What are you up to?"

"Waiting 'n thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Yer penis."

Seifer laughed. "Hyne. Are you always this horny?"

"I guess so. You're the first person I've eva really bin attracted ta."

"Not even Laura?"

"Naw. She was kinda like a fill-in-the-blank for my loneliness. My feelin' have always bin in the closet, I guess, " Zell then got another idea, "Oh... That explains why my eyes always seem ta be drawn ta Squall's crotch."

"No. That's the tight pants he wears. Everyone's eyes are drawn to his crotch," Seifer chuckled and sat down, "Speaking of Squall..."

"I told ya he could handle it, " the martial artist was removing his feet from the table and getting comfortable on his seat when he winced again.

The gunblader looked concerned," Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Jus' a little sore. Nothin' I can't deal with."

"Zell-"

"Seifer. Don' worry 'bout it. I don' want it changin' anythin'. I can deal with this, ta get the real prize."

Seifer shook his head, "Zell, it's not healthy-"

"Seif. Shut up. I'm makin' the decision for the greater good. If I want rough, animalistic, yet passionate sex, then I gotta accept that I'm gonna be sore afta."

The taller blond just shook his head again.

"Anyways. I'm 'ere for hot dogs!" Zell jumped up and walked over into the line up for the greatest food in the world. It had been a couple of months since his last hot dogs... The one that tried to kill him... Zell panicked slightly. What if these ones tried to kill him too? What if the hot dogs were ganging up on him for eating so many of their brothers and sisters? Zell laughed to himself, he missed his mind going off on Surrealistic ideas. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled calmly. He was becoming normal again. Happy, crazy, and fun, the Zell he's missed. Zell heard Seifer chuckle to himself, and looked over his shoulder to see Laura Ashley walking up to him. Zell listened to the interaction, Laura Ashley apparently unaware of Zell standing about ten feet away.

"Seifer. What you said this morning really meant something to me, " She sang in a sickly sweet voice.

"Why?"

"Because it shows you care."

"But I don't. It was just the only thing I could think of so I didn't tell you want I really wanted to say."

"What did you really want to say?"

"Oh... you don't want to know," Seifer played, leading her on for the fall.

"And why not?"

"Because you'll cry."

"Excuse me? I'm a big girl. I'm not going to cry over something as stupid as a thought YOU of all people might have."

Seifer smirked, "Wanna bet? You were just saying this morning to me that you broke up with Dincht because he wasn't man enough for you. He didn't fill your needs."

Laura Ashley crossed her arms, "Yeah, and?"

"Well, I was just going to say that I have to disagree with you. I think he's plenty man enough, and he fills all my needs... So, a part of me thinks that YOU are the reason he couldn't perform. Because he has no problem with me."

Laura Ashley dropped her arms and stepped back in shock. "What??"

"Zell is rather fun to fuck. Which is more then I would probably be able to say about you. Maybe it's because you're a bitch, or your complete lack of respect for books," He smirked bigger, "Which is your job, by the way," He added quietly.

"You and Zell...?"

"Fuck. Often. Yes." He nodded, "Twice since you dumped him, but we don't plan on stopping anytime soon."

She barked a laughed, "Ha! So, you're a rebound fuck."

Zell walked up to the table, with hot dogs in hand, perfectly on time, "Nah. That would require meh bein' distraught over yeh. He's more of the relationship I bin lookin' for. Not as much naggin'. No boring book conversations. Oh, and rough, vicious sex."

"Ugh," Was all that escaped her mouth.

Seifer looked at Zell, "And?"

"And what?"

"I don't know. You thinking about it when I came over here."

Zell leaned his head back and laughed, "Right. I also forgot ta mention that the best part of everythin' is that he's very talented with his cock, and... " Zell had a thoughtful look on his face, "I think 'bout it often. In fact, any free moment I have, I'm thinkin' 'bout it..." He trailed off again in thought, " Oh, the best time was last night when he was climbin' out meh window, naked. Mm. He's the perfect sight naked-"

"Umm... I don't want to hear about this!"

Zell looked back at her. "Well, I think we should thank ya, if yeh weren' such a bitch, me and Seif would never have fucked. Hm.. Now if ya'll excuse us, I think we've gotta go, I'm a little too excited ta stay in the cafe without fucking him."

Seifer laughed and got up. "Hyne, you're like a rabbit. All you every want to do is to fuck everything."

"Correction," Zell said, as they started to head out of the cafeteria, leaving a stunned Laura Ashley behind, "All I wanna fuck with is yeh."

Both blonds headed out into the hallway, laughing to themselves at what they just did. Seifer thought about how satisfying was to hear the martial artist boast about the gunblader's own body. Zell thought about how Seifer had said to Laura Ashley that the fighter filled all the other boy's needs. Zell sighed happily and started eating his hot dogs. It was a comfortable silence. Once Zell had emptied one hand of hot dogs, Seifer slide his hand to interlink with the fighter's. Zell looked down at their hands and grinned. It felt nice.

"Hey, Zell," Seifer asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"We should go on a date."

Zell looked at him, "A date?"

"Yeah."

Zell didn't know how to respond. 'What do you do on a date with a boy?' He thought to himself. He knew girls like the romantic stuff, like walking on the beach, and poems and the sorts, but what do boys like? What does Zell like? Well, Zell likes sex, that's for sure, but what kind of dates do guys like? Zell never went on dates that he might like to go on, he when in ones that girls would love.

Seifer could see confused written on Zell's face and misinterpreted it, "We could just spend the night at my house, as a date if you want. I could ask Fujin and Raijin to watch the kids for me, and we could have the whole house to ourselves."

"Umm... Ok?"

Seifer stopped and pulled Zell's hand lightly to get him to stop as well. "What's the matter? What part of this bothers you, Zell?"

The martial artist looked down and shifted his weight from side to side. "I don' know how ta date... boys..."

Seifer breathed out in relief, and chuckled, "Oh. Ok. It's the same as dating anyone. You find out what they like or what they are interested in. Don't worry, it'll be fine. You might actually find that it's easier to date a guy than a girl. We're going to have a lot more similar wants out the of experience then a girl would."

Zell nodded, but didn't look up. Seifer wrapped his arms around the younger blond, "Come on, Zell, it'll be alright. I just need you to promise me one thing. In order for this to work, I need you to be less in your head, and more vocal. I want you to talk to me. Be more like you used to be before the war."

Seifer was right. Zell did spend more time in his head now since the war. Before, Zell always had to be told to shut up or something. He would just talk to hear himself talk some times. If he wasn't talking, he was singing. If he wasn't singing, he was humming. Presently, like he's doing right now, he thinks more and talks less.

"Yeh're right. I do think more since the war. I'm sorry. I'll try ta talk more." Zell placed his head against the gunblader chest, hearing his heart beat distantly through his vest. "I don' like the unknown in this relationship. I mean, I'm usually alright with that stuff, but I don' want ta be bad at something. I've spent my 'tire life so far, tryin' ta be good enough ta be like yeh or Squall. I don' wanna screw this up. I don' wanna mess up my chance 'ere."

Seifer smiled and kissed the top of Zell's head, "I'm not going to end this over one bad date. Zell, it's going to take a lot to get rid of me. You being inexperienced or unaware of some things, won't turn me off. In fact, I kind of like the fact that I get to almost mold you to the way I like things. Heh."

Zell raised onto his toes and kissed Seifer, "Does that mean yeh're gonna be just as open as meh?"

"Of course."

"Yay. 'K. I hafta go home ta fix the front door. So, I'll stop by later?"

"I'll pick you up."Seifer pulled Zell into a short, but passionate good-bye kiss.

"... This is going to take time to get used to," came the cool, calm voice of Squall Leonheart, Headmaster and SeeD Commander.

Both blonds looked at him, and Zell blushed. "Hey, Squall."

Tobey, in Squall's arms, waved frantically at Zell with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Tobey." Zell walked over to them, and rubbed the side of his face on Tobey, who laughed comedically, and pulled on Zell's hair.

"Zeww!" Tobey climbed out of Squall's arms into the open arms are the martial artist. Flying the child around like he was an airplane, Zell was making strange noises and jogging in circles around them. Tobey laughing hysterically.

Squall gave a tamed smile for a moment as he watched, and looked at Seifer, "You made a good choice, given your circumstances. Zell's great with kids."

"Is that why you made him an instructor?"

"No. That was not even a swaying point. It was a bonus." Squall shifted his weight and gazed back to watch Zell and Tobey, "It's was the best choice to make, and healthiest for him. With more time on his hands, Zell was starting to fade into his mind, like a certain loner who lacks social skills, a.k.a. myself, and that's not something someone like Zell can handle for too long. There are certain kinds of people who can wander through life, living in their heads and not once make a terrible choice from overthinking. Zell is not one of those people. His best decisions are barely thoughts, but impulses. The biggest thing that pushed me to do this, was when I was talking to Laura Ashley a couple of days ago. She told me they had been talking about their future, and they planned on getting two cats because neither of them wanted kids and move into a house near the beach. That's not Zell. He was settling. He was given too much time to think about things, and he must have convinced himself that pleasing Laura Ashley was his best bet. Zell is not a cat person. He loves smelly, hairy, drooling dogs that have the same level of energy as him. He loves kids and can't wait to have ones to call his own. On top of it all, Zell hates living by the beach, he a town lover. He loves being in walking distance from everything. He was starting to travel down a destructive path. I really didn't want to lose one of my best fighters... and my best friend... I guess? Anyways. What I wanted to warn you about, is don't screw this up. Also, please don't let him settle. That's all."

Seifer was quiet for a few moments, "That was a lot."

"I know." Squall furrowed his brow.

"Do you need to rest after that monologue?"

Squall turned his head to the side slightly and barely looked at Seifer with his peripheral view, "Do not test me, Seifer. I am your superior." Then gave a mild grin and looked back at his son being thrown in the air and caught again by Zell.

Seifer laughed loudly. Zell looked over, and something clicked into place in the martial artist's mind, "Oh shoot!" He walked over and handed Tobey back to Squall, "I'm supposed ta be goin' home 'n fixin' the front door!"

Zell quickly kissed Seifer's cheek, waved at the other two and ran out, with the taller blond calling behind him, "You have time!"

Squall looked at Seifer questionably.

"We have a date." Seifer smiled.

"I see." Squall nodded, "And want happened to his front door?"

"He accidently removed it out of angry when he got home yesterday from seeing Laura Ashley."

"Ah." And with that, Squall walked away into the Cafeteria, and Seifer headed to Fujin and Raijin's to see his kids for a bit.

- - - - - - - - - -

Zell finished fixing the front door and was heading upstairs to shower when his Ma came home. He turned on the stairs to look at her, "Oh, Ma. I'm not gonna be home for supper tanight. I have a date." He smiled.

"With the Neighbor boy?"

"Yesh." That reminded Zell of something, "Hey Ma, why didja thank Seifer this mornin'?"

"For bring my Zell back to me." She walked away into the kitchen.

Was Zell really that bad that people noticed. Zell thought he was doing a great job of hiding his momentary slide into unhappiness. Everyone seemed to have noticed though, yet he still felt like he was suffering it alone. As Zell showered he thought about the fact that he's really bad at hiding his emotions. It seems that no matter what Zell is feeling on the inside, somehow it is always projected outwardly. Zell knows that when he's sad or angry, he doesn't bounce like he does when he's excited or happy. But does everyone else realize that? Zell continued to think like that for his entire shower.

When Zell got out, he walked to his bedroom and got dressed. He didn't know what to wear, so he just put his regular outfit on. As he dressed, he heard his Ma talking to Seifer through the kitchen windows.

"Hey, Mrs. Dincht. What's Zell up to?"

"Last I hear, Seifer dear, he was heading in the shower. Do you want to join him?"

Zell heard Seifer laugh heartily, " Not this time Mrs. Dincht."

"Alright. I was just going to let you know that the easiest way to get there, would be through his window deary."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time."

"Okay, dear. You two have fun tonight, ya hear?"

"Yes Ma'am. I have fun things planned."

"Oh good. Don't bring him back broken, Okay? I see the slight wincing he's been doing. You go easy on him." Zell could not believe his Ma was talking to his boyfriend about sex! '... Boyfriend...' Zell liked the thought of that.

"I'll go easier on him tonight. Unless he begs." Seifer laughed again. Zell couldn't believe the conversation they were having. He couldn't believe they were talking about the blond couple's sex life.

"Ah. I see where you might have a problem there."

Zell decided this was going too far. He ran downstairs and into the kitchen, "Would yew two stop? Geez. I don't wanna hear yeh talk like this Ma, and Seif stop talkin' 'bout arr sex life ta my Ma! Geez. Yew two!"

Seifer and Ma Dincht started laughing.

"He makes it too easy, doesn't he?"

Seifer nodded, still laughing, "Why do you think I picked on him for so many years."

"You guys are both mean, " Zell pouted, then smiled. He ran back upstairs to finish his hair.

When all was said and done, Zell climbed back down the stairs and sat on the bottom step. He was getting nervous. He didn't know what to expect for the rest of the night. Well, he knew there was going to be sex, there had to be. If Seifer didn't even have it planned, then Zell was going to start it. Then again, Seifer did tell Zell's Ma that he was going to go easy on him tonight. Zell pouted to himself, he didn't like the thoughts of Seifer going easy on him, he like rough sex. Then he sighed.

The door bell rang, and Zell got up and answered it. Seifer was standing there. Zell smiled, walking out the door and closed it gentle behind him. They walked hand in hand to Seifer's front door, where Seifer covered the younger blond's eyes and guided him into the house. The smell that hit Zell's nose was drool-worthy. It smelt like rich delectable red meat, coated in some Garlic, Herb and Butter gravy, with creamy mash potatoes that would possible melt on your tongue with one touch. There was a spicy veggie mixture that Zell could pick out, but couldn't identify. There was also a faint warm cinnamon smell, that Zell hoped didn't come from the food, because it didn't really go.

Once Seifer had safely guided him to a chair and he was seated, the gunblader uncovered Zell's eyes. The whole house was dimmed, with the exception of the dinning table which they sat at. Zell looked around and notice red candles lighting the other rooms slightly. 'That must be the cinnamon smell' Zell thought. As he gazed around longer, Zell was surprised, he didn't know Seifer had it in him.

"Too cheesy?" Seifer reached out and placed his own hand in Zell's hand on the table.

Zell smiled at him, "Not at all. I like it. I didn' know yeh had it in ya though."

They ate the supper Zell had managed to describe from the smells, and chatted about random topics. At one point, Zell decided to bring up a question that had been nagging at him for the past day or so now.

"Hey, Seif."

"Hmm?"

"Why didja help me last night?"

"Oh, Umm. Because I would rather have kept seeing you working out, glistening with sweat, your huge muscles flexed, veins pushing on the surface of your skin; than see you down and defeated with what looked like all the world's problems rested on your shoulders. Zell, you're not meant to be unhappy or giving up, it doesn't look good on you. You're a hyperactive, happy-go-lucky martial artist, with a great, great body. Without a smile on your face, or a passionate look of determination, you look like a heart break. It honestly broke my heart to see you like that."

"..Aww. Thanks Seifer." Zell leaned across the table and kissed Seifer.

"What really happened that affected you so much for you to suddenly feel defeated?"

Zell sighed, "I realized I was 'lone 'gain."

"Alone? You? Everyone loves you, why would you be alone? You have your Ma, the other SeeDs..."

"Yeah. I do, but it ain't the same. Lor was the first relationship I was able to get and hold on ta for 'while. I spent 'long time tryin' ta find someone ta fill the emptiness in meh heart. The hole has always bin there since way back in the Orphanage. Not knowin' my 'rents and feelin' like they didn' want meh. I tried ta fill in with all kinds-ah stuff. The only thing that made it hurt less was when I was at the Garden. I mean 'tween ya pickin' on meh, and meh tryin' ta be as good as yeh and Squall, it didn' hurt much then. See, as long as I was good like yew guys then I would able ta prove ta mehself that I was somethin' and the hole wouldn' need ta throb anymore. But once I became a SeeD, the pain didn' go away, I relied more on yer negative attention. Then 'cause of the War, ya stopped as well, and then there was nothin'. When I found out Lor liked meh, I figgered that at some point she could love meh. So, I dated her..."

"That's why you were settling."

Zell looked at Seifer, "What?"

"Squall told me today that he didn't like you dating Laura Ashley, because you were settling for things that didn't make sense for you."

"Oh," Zell said more to his plate then Seifer, and a little ashamed.

The gunblader sighed, walked over and wrapped his arms around the fighter's shoulders."People do some pretty bad things for love Zell. I mean, I ran off and tried to take over the world. Heh. I felt so angry and ashamed with myself for failing, again, that I gave up. I told myself that no one could love a failure like me, and that I didn't belong in Balamb. That's when SHE got me. She got me at one of the lowest points in my life, when I felt like I had to try and prove that I deserved love just like all of you guys. So, until your quest for love has you destroying towns and cities, and taking the lives of other's loved ones; you have nothing to be ashamed of. So, don't worry. I won't hold it against you."

Zell turned so his mouth rested near Seifer's ear. "Can I suggest somethin' that ya can hold 'gainst meh," He whispered lustfully, nibbling on the gunblader's earlobe, "Like yer naked body."

Seifer chuckled, pulling away just far enough to kiss the younger blond. Against Zell's lips, the gunblader muttered, "Always so horny, aren't you?"

"Yup. Betta get used ta it."

"You're the one who'll be in pain."

Zell thought about that for a moment. "I'll take whatever yeh can give meh, and more." The fighter winked at the older blond, then started laughing.

Seifer pulled away and headed back to his own chair, watching the younger blond with a curious eye. "What's so funny?"

"That's the thoughts that lead ta meh thinkin' 'bout yer cock this aftanoon," Zell spluttered through his laughter.

"Oh. Heh. I see. Well, I have a different idea for how tonight is going to go, so there'll be less pain."

Zell stopped laughing, and looked at the older boy with a look of slight concern. "We're still gonna fuck, though, right?"

It was Seifer's turn to fall into an uncontrollable laughter. "Oh, most definitely."

"Oh good, " The martial artist breathed.

Seifer raised and walked back over to Zell. Grabbing the fighter's strong hands, the gunblader asked, "So, do you want dessert now, or the fun part now?"

"Umm, both?"

Seifer laughed and kissed Zell's forehead, then cheek, then his lips. "See. This is the behavior I love. Well, this, and when you are angry and you stamp your foot. That's also the 'A' word that you don't like me mentioning."

"The 'A' word?"

"Adorable," The older boy kissed the younger boy once again.

"Oh. S'not that I don' want ya sayin' the word. I jus' don' like bein' called it. It's unmanly."

Seifer rubbed his hands down Zell's t-shirt covered muscular chest, then up and over his broad shoulders and pausing a moment on Zell's triceps and biceps, before moving back down his torso to rub on the fighter's defined abs. Slowly, the gunblader ran his hands across the slightly warm crotch of the fighter. Zell let out a slight gasp of a noise, and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Seifer gently lowered himself to his knees and placed a small kiss on Zell's crotch as well before he looked up into those lustfilled pale blue eyes.

"You are very manly Zell, and by no means am I implying that when I call you adorable."

"Still..."

"Zell, I'm VERY aware of how much of a man you are. Being the only person to experience you both naked and in bed. Also, being on the receiving end of one of your punches a few times. Zell, I'll never doubt that you are a man." Seifer pulled Zell to his feet, and started undoing his pants. "You are strong and powerful. You have this aura of masculinity. You have an amazing body that I just want to lick. And..." Seifer lowered Zell's denim shorts and boxers, "You also have this beautiful dick that I could just run my tongue along all day." After saying so, the gunblader just ran the tip of his tongue along the fighter's penis.

Giving a quiet moan, Zell leaned against the table for support.

Seifer continued to work at Zell's penis, licking the entire shaft and sucking on as much as he could get into his mouth. The gunblader was no hot dog eater, so he wasn't able to deep throat as easily as Zell, but Seifer still had more experience about the action. The gunblader licked and nipped, teasing in all the right places while simultaneously massaging the base and scrotum. The martial artist moaned louder and louder as Seifer carefully raked his teeth from as far as he could reach until the very tip of Zell's fully erect cock. Seifer then teased the entrance of the martial artist's urethra with the tip of his tongue; as he dug his middle finger into the base of Zell's shaft on the underside of his penis, massaging it.

"Fuckin' hell Seif..."

Seifer smiled and looked up at Zell. The fighter was watching the gunblader most of the time, when he wasn't throwing his head back in ecstasy. Once the blue eyes from both blonds met, Zell smiled back a little weakly. The gunblader continued to shower the fighter's cock with attention, without removing his eyes from Zell's. The intense feeling of their eyes locked together and the amount of pleasure the Seifer was causing, Zell could feel himself almost climaxing. The martial artist closed his eyes and moaned loudly as he placed both hands on the table and tightly gripped it. As Zell came Seifer sucked, swallowing all the younger blond was releasing and all he had to give.

Zell relaxed against the table but pulled away almost immediately and grunted a slight sound of discomfort as he placed weight onto his butt muscles.

"..Zell..."

"I jus' momentarily forgot, 'k? I can handle it."

Seifer stood up and lifted the fighter's bottoms back into place. When the gunblader had finished, he affectionately wrapped his arms around Zell. "Come on, Zell." Seifer kissed the top of the shorter blond's head and lead him up stairs by his hand.

Zell followed Seifer to what Zell can only assume was Seifer's master bedroom because of the location of it compared to his own house. The room was also dim with cinnamon scented candles placed throughout, plus there was soft, calming music coming from somewhere Zell couldn't see. The bed's covers were pulled away and folded at the foot of the bed. This confused Zell. Did Seifer not want to get his covers dirty? He thought it was odd.

The gunblader pulled the martial artist beside the bed and slowly worked on undressing him. Zell tried to help but Seifer pushed his hand away. The taller blond leaned down and whispered into the other boy's year, "This will be a lot more enjoyable if you let me do everything. Trust me."

Zell closed his eyes, and nodded. This was different. It's true Seifer was usually the dominant one, but this wasn't a firm control... It was a desirable one. Zell couldn't help but allow Seifer to do whatever he was planning, it felt like this was more of an erotic moment, and his curiosity to see what Seifer was doing also pressured him as well.

Seifer kissed Zell's cheek lightly, "Thanks babe." Zell smiled. That sounded nice coming from Seifer's mouth.

The gunblader continued to undress his partner, laying little kisses here and there which caused pleasant little gasped out of Zell. Once both boys were completely undressed, Seifer guided Zell to the bed and asked him to lay down face first. The older boy then slide Zell into the middle of the bed, and climbed on him. This time using heated scented oil, Seifer slowly started massaging Zell. Focusing on certain muscles that Zell kept wincing about all day, Seifer slowing worked on the fighter's entire body. Along with the massaging, the gunblader laid little kisses and nibbles on different parts of the martial artist. Moans of pleasure and relaxation escaped Zell's mouth.

"My Hyne Seif, where didja learn ta do this?"

Seifer just chuckled and kissed Zell between his shoulder blades. The taller boy climbed off Zell and turned him over on to his back, slowing massaging the rest of his body, with bias attention to certain desirable areas, but only as much as Zell could handle in small doses.

"Oohh... Fuck... Seifer..."

"In due time, Zell."

Seifer started working on Zell's feet, rubbing them gently and kissing them, as he seated himself at the end of the bed. Slowly working down Zell's legs, the older boy slid himself in between the fighter's legs until he reacted the base of Zell's torso. Lifting the younger boy up carefully, Seifer slide his pre-lubed self into Zell. Arching his back and moaning loudly, the blond fighter grabbed onto the sheets under him. The gunblader ran his oily hands down Zell's sides and raised him up into a sitting position on Seifer's own lap. The shorter blond opened his eyes and kissed the taller blond. Slowing and gently trusting into Zell, Seifer kept the pace very careful. No matter the amount or volume of the moans escaping the other blond as he was being fucked, the gunblader didn't rush it or cause any bruises on Zell. It was slow passionate love making that filled Seifer's bed that night. The stamina of both boys were tested, lasting for hours, outlasting the candles. As light skillfully escaped the covered windows of Seifer's bedroom, both boys drifted off to sleep, curled up in each other's arms.

Author's Notes:

Aww. Sorry for the wait you guys, it's been a tough couple of weeks. I had most of this done over two weeks ago, but between studying for my finals and doing them, then quick Christmas shopping, and getting my wisdom teeth removed, I haven't really had the time. Today (Boxing day) was the first free day I had to write, so I told everyone to leave me alone will I get Chapter 4 finished. Sorry I didn't get it to your earlier, I was thinking there was no way I couldn't get it done before Christmas, but I had a really bad experience with my wisdom teeth removal, that if I would have wrote, I would have probably just killed everyone in really bad typing. For future reference for you guys who need to get their Wisdom Teeth removed, 1) don't be on an inflexible diet-- sorry, change of lifestyle, and 2) don't vomit.. Continually. Not fun. Not easy. Anyways, on the bright side, Chapter 4 is done. Horray. Chapter 5 will not be started until I head back to school though. Got some wicked Christmas presents I have to break in first. So won't be starting it until Jan. 5th, but it seems like it might be a short chapter. So it won't take me too long. Plus I have a three hour spare ever Monday, Wednesday, Friday... So... Yeah. Review? Thank you!


	5. Who Let the Dog Out

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and most objects are owned by Square Enix. I do not own them. If I did, I would make Adel look more like a woman. Not that I like her or anything, just that I think if she was this all powerful woman, she should have some redeeming features...Shouldn't she?

Chapter Five - Who Let the Dog Out

Zell awoke to the sound of chair legs being scrapped along the floor downstairs in Seifer's kitchen. He turned over to hide from the sun, and realized that he was alone in the messy bed. Zell sighed loudly and closed his eyes, wrapping his naked body tighter in the blankets.

"You finally awake, Chicken Wuss?"

Zell glared at the semi-naked figure suddenly leaning in the doorway. "Don' call meh that." He threw a pillow half-heartedly.

Seifer caught the pillow and walked over, only to crawl in the bed next to his lover.

The younger blond pressed his face against the gunblader's bare chest, "Why ya up so early?"

"Early? Zell hunny, it's five in the afternoon. You've been asleep for twelve hours. The kids were even in here jumping around, and that still didn't wake you. Heh."

"Kids?"

Seifer wrapped his arms around Zell, "Yes... My kids... Serena and Little Seifer... Remember?"

The fighter playfully hit the other blond, "Yesh. Jus' didn' know they were 'ere. When'd they get 'here?"

"Fujin and Raijin dropped them off this morning. Raijin had work to go to, and Fujin had a doctor's appointment."

"So, yer cool with yer kids known 'bout us."

"Cooler then you are with your Ma knowing."

Zell hit the gunblader a little harder this time, "Funny."

"I don't really keep things from my kids Zell. They are one of the greatest constants in my life right now, I really don't want them to not trust me. I already screw up with almost everyone else, it would be nice to be able to keep company that doesn't worry that I will all of a sudden try to take over the world again. Heh. Plus, what ever I would keep from them Raijin would probably tell them anyways. He can not keep his mouth shut... Ya know?"

Zell laughed and kissed Seifer. "I don' think that yer going ta try 'n take ov'r the world. I trust ya with my life."

"Thanks Zell." The gunblader kissed his lover's forehead and down his cheek. "That means a lot to me." Then he sighed, "So are we going to spend all day in bed, or would you like to meet my kids?"

"Oh. Umm... Sure?"

Both blonds got out of the warm bed, and dressed back into the clothing they wore yesterday. Zell kissed Seifer and started to climb through the window into his own room saying, "Give meh a sec though, I'll be right back." Zell had a quick shower and dressed again. Gelling his hair back up in it's usual spiked-and-slicked-back look, he washed his hands and headed back through the wiindows. When Zell got back into the other blond's bedroom, he noticed that Seifer had cleaned it up. Zell never really knew that Seifer was a tidy person, then again, most people had no idea Zell was either. Zell seemed to be the kind of person that would nap all the time or lounge on the couch, order a pizza and veg for hours. In reality, Zell only really nap if he need energy before a mission, or if he's been up for over a day but still needs to get more work out of himself. He never really orders food to be delivered; actually he rather enjoys picking up food, because he feels he can eat the greasy stuff as long as he burns off the calories after and before. The only food that's not healthy that Zell allows to be a vise is Hot dogs. The most perfect protein and carb snack that Zell had ever seen. Zell wishes he could eat Hot dogs all day long, but he's pretty sure that he would no longer be as fit and healthy as he is if he did so, but the occassionally Hot dog meal (once a day, of course) was allowed.

Zell smiled to himself. What ridiculous ideas he was having; which was nice, because at least they were a sign that he was becoming normal again. It felt safe to think about Hot dogs again, and he felt normal eating Hot dogs again. This was a comfortable relationship that Zell and Seifer had, and Zell was starting to appreciate it more and more as he feels himself becoming the Zell he used to be. The Zell before Laura Ashley. The Zell before the War. The Zell that was carefree and fun, and generally loveable.

Zell walked over to his tall boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Seifer, under his white and red-crossed trench coat. "Thank ya," he murmurred, "I needed this."

Seifer looked down with a questionable look, "... You're welcome?"

The martial artist looked up at his partner and chuckled, "I needed this relationship. Heh. One where I could feel like meh 'gain. I was losin' it, 'n this relationship brought meh back. I haven' felt like meh in 'while 'n now I feel free."

"Oh. I see. Well then. You _are_ welcome... but a relationship is a two way street. It's not all my doing."

"I know, but I was set ta bein' with Lor for the rest of what would have bin a very misrable life. If yeh didn' come a help meh when ya did, then I prolly have gone 'n and begged her ta take meh back. I prolly would have promised her anythin'. Then yew showed up 'n now this is the relationship I've bin lookin' for."

"The funny part is, the one thing she wanted from you, was the first thing you gave me. Without question, and without reason really."

Zell sighed and slowly unzipped Seifer's vest. Placing his forehead against the tall gunblader's warm chest, he commented, "I think I now know why I was never... up... for it with her. I didn' know I was inta guys; but now that I know it, it's quiet obvious really. Heh."

"Obvious?"

"Yeah... The way I look at people 'n the way that I, like, file 'em in meh head. Like, by features-- Don' make meh explain this... S'weird."

Seifer laughed heartily, "You crack me up sometimes. Oh, hey, could you do me a favor?"

"...Sure...?"

"Could you write a Translation book so I can understand you all the time."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Real funny. Jerk."

"No, seriously though. I sometimes can't understand a word you say. You talk like you've been living in 'da hood' all your life."

Zell roll his eyes. "Wha' part of-it didn'cha understand?"

"You're 'Obvious' explaination."

The fighter pulled away from the gunblader, and slowly pronounced every word with force, "I. Said. The. Way. I. Look. At. People. And. The. Way. That. I. File. Them. In. My. Head. Like. By. Features. Then. I. Said. That. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Explain. It. Because. It. Is. Weird." Then Zell crossed his arms. "S'not like I talk like a retard or anythin'. Jeez."

"No. I didn't say that. I said that it is hard to understand you some times. Mostly due to the fact that you talk to fast and don't full pronouce words."

"Well, Sorry I'm not perfect," Zell pouted.

Seifer sighed, "Zell..." He took a step closer to the other boy and lifted his lover's chin up, "I was only joking. I wasn't trying to be hurtful. I can understand you fine. Don't take everything I say so literal... Unless you plan on getting mad and stomping your foot. Then you can take it any way you like to." And with that Seifer kissed Zell sweetly.

The fighter sighed deeply.

"Such a big sigh for such a little man."

Zell rolled his eyes. "Do ya think they're goin' ta like meh?"

"My kids? For sure. Specially Serena..." Seifer trailed off for a moment. He shuffled nervous-like before continuing, "She's very excited to meet you actually. She wants to be just like you. She's heard so much about you..."

The martial artist blushed yet still questioned sarcastically, "Has she now?"

"...I might have mentioned things about you now and again..."

Zell laughed and squeezed Seifer lovingly. "Doesn' make meh any less nervous though..."

"Don't worry. I've heard your great with kids."

"With everyone talkin' 'bout meh, it migh' be difficult ta live up-ta my rep. Heh."

"Come on. You guys will get along really well... Serena can compete with your energy levels, and just treat Little Seifer like Squall."

The young boy allowed himself to be guided by his hand down the stairs. Zell observed that the house has become significally cleaner then he remembered last night, not one candle or spot of wax to be seen. Zell distinctly remembered that Seifer fell asleep short around the same time as Zell last night. Thinking about last night, Zell realized he didn't hurt as much as he usually does. He actually felt very relaxed and satisfied. Zell squeezed Seifer's hand affectionately, which caused the older blond to look back and smile.

"Daddy!" Zell heard a squeal from the kitchen. "Can we have hambehgerrth for thupper?"

Seifer laughed as Serena came bouncing out of the kitchen. She was very much like her father, with golden blond hair, though hers was significally longer. Her hair was pulled into to very curly ponytails with bright blue bows on either side. Her eyes were a soft green that must have derive from her mother. She worn a faded pleated jean skirt with blue shorts that matched her bows, and a pearly white v-neck t-shirt, with sky blue and dirty white old velco sneakers. Serena was rather small and fairly lanky, and looked to be around 3 years old. She sported a huge smile at the sight of Zell, and was apparently missing one of her front teeth.

"Her hair is actually wavy... But Raijin likes giving her ringlets."

Serena ran over and hugged Zell's leg tightly. "You mutht be Thell."

The fighter looked down and smiled, "Sure am."

"Can you teacth me to fight?!" Serena pulled away to look at him with big puppy dog eyes.

Zell removed his hand from Seifer's and knelt down, "Sure, but I needa eat first."

"Is that 'cauthe your tired from thexing with daddy?"

The gunblader burst out laughing at the stunned look on the martial artist's face. "Serena," Seifer said still chuckling, "Remember when I say you should watch what you say?"

"Yeth..." She gave a sad look at her father, "That'th why I thaid thexing inthtead of fucking."

The gunblader laughed again, and shrugged, "Fair enough."

Serena turned her big green eyes on Zell again, and begged, "Tho, can ya? Can ya? Can ya?"

"I said sure, but I need food first. How 'bout afta supper. I'll cook." He looked at Seifer to make sure it was okay first. When the older blond nodded, Zell continued to talk to the very small blond girl who was offically bouncing, "I heard ya wanted 'burgers? I know how ta grill a mean 'burger."

"Okay!!" She ran back into the kitchen, "We are havin' berrgerrth! We are havin' berrgerrth!"

Yet another small and lanky 3 year old came out of the kitchen, though male. Little Seifer had longer hair than his father as well, though not nearly as long as Serena's. Little Seifer's was shaggy and had the same gold blond as the other two Almasys. His eyes were the same soft green as his sister's. His outfit was very different though; he wore ebony slack, similar to his father, but sported a faded black dress shirt, under a smokey grey knitted sweater. Little Seifer's velco sneakers were a worn-out shade of charcoal. He walked up to his gunblader father and, without taking his nose out of the rather large book he was reading, said plainly, "She's jumping on the chair again father."

Little Seifer walked passed the two men and headed up stairs. He paused on the top stair and mentioned over his shoulder, "Oh. Good afternoon, Mr. Dincht. Hope you slept well." Then continued down the hallway into the room Zell assumed was the twin's.

"I see want ya mean," the fighter said to his lover, "very much like Squall. 'Cept with a book."

"Yeah. Well... Serena!" Seifer called as he walked into the kitchen, "Stop jumping on daddy's chairs, he doesn't have the money right now to replace anymore."

Zell followed down the small half white, half dirty walled hallway and into the tiny kitchen. Serena was sitting on the kitchen table with her feet on a chair, pulling on her curls. The fighter smiled, at that. "Ya said Raijin curled her 'air?"

Seifer had been looking in the small, nearly empty fridge, but looked up when Zell asked his question. "Yes. He is the more fashionable one out of the two of them, I guess. If he wasn't in love with Fujin, then I'd assume he was gay. Heh. Raijin want's to have a girl. One he can dress in pink and lace, and curl her hair. Fujin doesn't want him to "Barbie-afy" their daughter... If they ever have kids. I'm sure in the end she'll let him though, because she would rather see him happy than pouting. Why do you think Serena puts up with it? Because a pouting Raijin is an annoying Raijin, and he is a whole lot funner when he's being funny."

"I see."

The gunblader sighed and closed the door, "Slight problem. No hamburger patties or buns... And, also I don't own a grill."

"'K," The martial artist shrugged over Serena's slight whining, "I have a grill, 'burgers, buns, 'n hot dogs," Zell winked. "I'll climb over the fence, cook it at my house, then bring 'em back over. Then, we can go ta the park, then go shoppin' for groceries... I'm buyin'."

"Zell-" Seifer was starting to protest, but Serena's jumping off the table and hugging Zell, stopped him.

"You thaveded the day Thell!!" She cried and bounced up and down, still holding onto the martial artist.

"I'm a SeeD, that's whaddeye do," Zell patted her head, "And soon yer daddy will do it too."

Seifer walked over and rested his gloved hand on his lover's strong shoulder, "You don't have to do this Zell."

"I wanna. I have money with no need. You have a need with next ta no money." Zell looked the gunblader in the eye, "Plus I own ya. If it weren' for yeh, I'd still be confused, and prolly beggin' Lor ta take meh back."

"Laura Ashley, the Library whore?" asked Serena, trying to find out what the older males were talking about.

Zell watched Seifer shifted his eyes, then look down at the ground. That caused the fighter to laugh.

"It's what Raijin calls her," the gunblader muttered to the floor, "Serena must have over hear us talking one time."

Zell leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "S'alright. She was a whore. I'm fairly certain she was cheatin' on meh."

Seifer looked at him sheepishly.

"Anyways," chimed Zell, "I'm stavin'. I'm gonna go make some sup-pah. I'll be back."

Zell headed out the back door and flipped over the fence. Serena followed him outside, cheered and clapped when he landed. Zell smiles back at her and gave her a thumbs up before entering his own house. Once the hamburgers and hot dogs were cooked to perfection, with a thin layer of BBQ sauce coating them, Zell passed the protein for supper over the fence to Seifer. Climbing back over, Zell noticed everything was set up on a brown wooden picnic table in the middle of the Almasy's deck. Besides the basic condements, there was a garden salad, as well as homemade fries, hamburger and hot dog buns that Zell had passed over before, and a chocolatey dessert in a pie dish. 'Must have been the dessert Seifer was talking about last night' Zell thought to himself.

Sitting and waiting for supper, was Serena mashing a fry into the table and Little Seifer was reading a new book, bigger than the last one and with a teal cover. Seifer was placing the plater he was given on the table, then he seated himself down as well. Zell strutted over and sat beside the gunblader, not too close that it would feel weird with the kids there, but not too far that he couldn't touch Seifer.

"What's that?" Serena was pointing at the hot dogs.

"Only the best food in da world," claimed Zell, "Hot dogs!"

Serena then looked over at her father with a questionable look. Seifer looked at the martial artist, "I don't eat nor like hot dogs, so I have yet to make them for my kids..."

Zell made a dramatically shocking noise and covered his mouth momentarily, "Oh that's so wrong! Ya know, I don' think this is gonna work afta all." But he smiled mischieviously.

Seifer laughed, "I guess with you around now, these kids are never going to get away from Hot dogs now."

"Not interested," came the quiet voice of Little Seifer from behind his book, "They are made from the left over pieces of other creatures that aren't the area's one would regularly eat."

"Eww!" cried his twin sister with disgust.

"Oh, come on you two. You've eated worse. Remember Raijin's cake that he made from a box? The one where all you have to do is add water?" Seifer looked over and chuckled softly at the look on Zell's face, "You really didn't know?"

The fighter looked over slowly at the gunblader, with a new look of saddness on his face, "No. I don' typically research my food. 'Specially when they are sooooo good..."

"They are still the same meal you've been eating for years, Zell. Knowing what they are, shouldn't change the taste of them."

"Fair 'nough." Zell leaned over and gave Seifer a quick kiss on the cheek and helped himself to the Hot dogs.

Serena, watched Zell devour at least one, then decided they must be good still and grabbed one for herself.

The four of them enjoyed supper, while Serena asking a million questions to Zell about ever aspect of his life. The fact that Zell answered every question appropriately, with no bad language, and encouraged her to ask more, really impressed Seifer even though it shouldn't have. Squall had informed him that the martial artist was good with kids, it's just that Seifer had never really see it happen.

After eating their delicious supper, Zell and Seifer cleaned up, and put the remaining food into Seifer's fridge. While the gunblader got his children cleaned up, the martial artist familiarized himself with the kitchen as he cleaned all the dishes from the meal. Once the kids were cleaned and ready to go, Seifer came back downstairs and stood in the doorway. He watched Zell wash the floor with amusement.

"What are you doing, Chickie?"

Zell looked up and glared. "That's Chicken Wuss to you, and I'm cleaning... I like cleaning. Plus, what else was I suppose to do?"

Seifer chuckled, "Good point, I guess. But you don't have to clean my house for me... "

"Do you like to clean?"

"... Sometimes... " The gunblader lied obviously, "Okay, only to make a good impression I do... Or to clean up from a night of... activity."

"So, you don't like it. I love it. So therefore I'm going to clean your house when I want to. heh, " stated the fighter as he finished up, "Now let's go to the park."

Zell, his lover Seifer, and Seifer's two blond kids, headed to the park just down the street from where the Dinchts and Almasys live. The park was small, and only took up one-eighth of the field with only two small sets of blacken swings, and a miniature wooden jungle gym. Serena ran up ahead to the jungle gym and started trying to climb up the plastic corkscrew slide. Zell rushed after her and helped push her gently up the slide, allowing her to do most of the work. Seifer brought his son over to the swings, and placed him into one of the child-seat one. Without a book in his hand, Little Seifer looked almost incomplete, and even smaller.

After countless of laps on the wooden equipment and numerous slivers, Serena decided that she would rather ride Zell around like a dog. So in the open fields, the martial artist crawled around on his hands and knees with a squealing girl on his back. Zell would jump and bounce, and even roll as long as it wouldn't hurt Serena. Once she noticed that her twin brother was just sitting in a swing, Serena took action. She climbed off quickly, and hurried over to the other two boys.

"Com'on Thify. Come ride the dog!"

Their father laughed and lifted Little Seifer out at his son's request. The twins ran back to Zell, holding hands. With Serena helping him on, Little Seifer grabbed a hold of Zell's collar and the fighter started playing. At first Zell was pretty easy on him, but once Little Seifer was comfortable with in, the fighter acted a little more wild. It was the funnest part of the play trip, and the twins took turns for almost an hour, before Seifer announced that it was time to go. Not really protesting, because Zell promised that they could do it again soon, the children ran up and held their father's hand. The grocery trip was rather uneventful, but the martial artist let the kids pick out a few things that their daddy didn't usually let them buy. Much to Seifer's dismay, Zell paid for their groceries and carried most of them home.

"Zell, you don't have to do this.."

"I know. I wanna."

When they reached the Almasy's home again, Zell put away the food as Seifer headed upstairs to put the kids in bed. After unloading the bags, the fighter headed upstairs as well, just in time to hear the end of the fairy tale story as he leaned in the doorway. The room was clearly divided in two, one side dedicated to each of the twins. Serena's half of the room had a lot of toys that looked like they should have belonged to her brother, and Little Seifer's had books, maps and charts, and most of Seifer's text books. Their was two seperate single beds, one with light smoke-colored sheets and a Little Seifer tucked into them, and the other had mediterranean blue sheets with a Serena tucked into them.

"Good night kids," Seifer kissed each one on the forehead, "I love you both so much."

Serena yelled, "Love you too, daddy!"

"Yeah. Love you too, Dad," Little Seifer commented.

Serena looked over at Zell, "What do we call you?... Unckie Thell?... Daddy Thell?..."

"Oh. Umm.. Jus' Zell's fine."

"Ok. Night, Jutht Thell!"

"Good night, Just Zell."

Seifer laughed as he watched his daughter jump out of bed, hug the marital artist's leg, and climb back into bed. The gunblader got up and walked to the door, turned out the lights and closed the door. He grabbed Zell by the hand, without saying anything and pulled him to Seifer's own bedroom. Today had been a tiring day, with staying up so late last night, then playing with the kids, the fighter was wondering if his lover was just as tired. Zell figured he should probably get some sleep soon too, tomorrow being his first day as an instructor. 'What am I going to teach them?' he half-heartedly thought, but was far too tired to really care.

Wrapping his arms around Zell, Seifer softly say, "Thank you for being so great with them today. I know how big of a handful they can be for other people."

The marital artist just gave a look of slight misunderstanding, "Seifer, this wasn' an act or somethin'. They're great kids 'n are lots of fun. I didn' find it hard or anythin'."

"Okay. I was just really nervous about you meeting them. I didn't want them to scare you away."

"They're perfect Seifer," Zell mentioned as he place his head against Sefier, closing his eyes, "'N I think this could actually work... No wait, scratch that. I know this'll actually work."

The taller boy kissed his lover gently, "Now all we have to do is get through tomorrow. I mean, now we know we can handle our personal lives together, let's see if we can handle our lives at the Garden on top of that."

"Yeah, tomorrow is kinda freakin' meh out. So, umm... Anyways, yer kids had fun ridin' meh 'round like a dog at the park... I think it's yer turn now."

Author's Note:

Sorry. I know you guys want another sex scene. Next chapter. I promise... As well... Next chapter is the last. I was aiming for 7 or 8, but I don't have anything left to cover but a school day. Oh no! Spoiler. lol. This is a short chapter, sorry about that. The twins are adorable. Any-woo. Reviews? Comments? Anything. Pretty please, with an e-cherry on top? Thank you!!!!!!!!!


	6. A Lesson in Meditation, Descartes Style

Disclaimer: Characters, places, and most objects are owned by Square Enix. I do not own them. If I did, Zell and Seifer would have ended up together at the end of the game...

Warning: Male/Male sex scene in this chapter too... the last sex scene... Yay for some, boo for others apparently. You've been warned. Hehe.

Chapter 6 - A Lesson in Meditation, Descartes style

Zell awoke, for the second time in a row, in this rather comfortable bed of his boyfriend, Seifer. He looked over at Seifer, and watched him sleep for a bit. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. It was rather relaxing. Zell really liked waking up next to this beautiful man, this gorgeous god-like creature. He was really happy that Seifer was in his life like he is, as a friend, a boyfriend, a lover... He wanted to tell the world how much he cared about this man, shout it from a roof top. For now though, he'd just settle for telling the Garden, which they were late for, because his beautiful boyfriend forgot to set the alarm.

Zell sighed and snuggled up closer to Seifer. He kissed him on the cheek repeatedly while saying, "Mornin', boyfriend. Yeh forgot ta set the alarm... Wakey, Wakey..."

Seifer grumbled, but refused to open his eyes. The martial artist smiled. He gently slid his hand down the older boy's chest. Then he followed his hand with kisses. Slowly creeping down Seifer's body, Zell slipped himself under the covers completely. His strong ungloved hand made it down to Seifer's penis, and the fighter started tracing any veins that he could feel. Before Zell could get his face all the way down there, the gunblader opened his azure eyes and lifted up the dark covers to look at the fighter.

"Ya wouldn' wake up," Zell stated then smiled, "We're late."

"What?!" Seifer looked at the clock, "Shit."

The younger boy pulled away before his boyfriend could hit him, as Seifer shot out of bed and dressed quickly into his cadet uniform.

"Aah! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"I jus' woke up too, ya know."

Seifer shook his head is annoyance, "How did I forget to set the alarm? Damn. I still got to get the kids ready. Quistis is going to give me detention for this."

"Oh. I can fix that." Zell stopped watching Seifer getting dressed, and roll over to the end of the bed. He rummaged in his shorts for his phone. Once found, he dialed a number and put it to his ear.

Seifer could hear someone answered. Zell chimed into the phone. "Hey, Squall!! Seifer's going to be a little late. Don't let Quistis give him detention... It's my fault... Don't think sick, pervert... Yeah, no, he's on his way now--"

"My kids, Zell!"

"I'll drop them off Seifer, Just go." Then back into his cellphone, "Don't worry about it Squall. I'll be there in time for class. It's me. Good old reliable Zell Dincht. Have I ever let-cha down?... Oh! One time! One time 'n ya neva let meh forget! Anyways--" Zell looked at his cellphone, then at Seifer, "Bastard hung up on meh."

The gunblader chuckled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek in thanks and left.

"Ah Seif," Zell called after, "I need the address."

After Zell made sure Seifer's twin kids were dressed and ready to go, he quickly rushed them over to his Ma's house, and got ready for class himself while his Ma fed the twins breakfast. Zell decided it would be proper of him to dress in his sleek, attractive SeeD uniform for at least his first day of being an instructor. Zell didn' know what to teach his class, and was nervous just thinking about it. He wonders if Squall would like him to teach the children how to become successful Martial Artists or just about the concepts of Martial Arts. The Commander also said both combat and defense was to be included in the class. Zell sighed in frustration. What should he be teaching his class?

The fighter rang Squall once again.

_"What now Zell?"_

Zell shuffled his feet, "Whaddya want meh ta teach in the class? I'm buggin' here."

_"Martial Arts."_

"Great. Thanks. That narrows it down," Zell rolled his ice blue eyes, "What 'bout Martial Arts do ya want meh ta teach? Like the skill or the knowledge. Like do ya want meh ta teach 'em how ta become a Martial Artist, or like jus' the theories behind it?"

_"Do you think you can make them into Martial Artists?"_

"Yeah."

_"Then I would like that. If it's no longer a defense or combat class, and it is a Martial Arts class, I'm still satisfied. More SeeDs like you, the better."_

"'K," Zell relaxed, but before he could thank Squall or even say good bye, Squall hung up again. Zell chuckled to himself. For some reason Squall doesn't say good bye on the phone, when he feels the conversation is over he just hangs up.

With now burdenless broad shoulders, Zell strutted over to his very small book selection, and hunted through his collection for find a certain one. He slipped the thin eton blue book in his back pocket, and hurried back downstairs. Zell flew to Fujin and Raijin's address that Seifer had left on their kitchen table for him, with the blond twins also on his hoverboard.

Zell pulled up to the rather old apartment building, that stood about ten stories high. It was red brick, and in really rough condition. The fight brought the kids to the door and paged the button with Raijin's full name on it.

A distracted voice answered after a few moments. "Hmm... Yellow?"

"It's Dincht, I have Seifer's kids."

"Thief," was the only thing Zell could hear being muttered before the door was buzzed open. Zell walked with Serena and Little Seifer up a few floors, and down two different hallways. The dull brown paint along the way was shabby and brittle, and missing in a lot of places. The martial artist didn't really like the look of this place; he was worried it would fall down at any minute from lack of love. The kids guided him to a door that looked as though it was recently painted, polished, and washed. Zell knocked on the door.

It took a couple of moments, but finally the door cracked open a bit, and a dark-haired, dark-eyed medium skin-toned face appeared in it. Raijin looked Zell up and down, then looked at the kids, "Nope. I'm not letting you in."

Serena whined and bounced slightly, "Raijin!"

"What?"

"Let uth in!"

"Naaaw. I don't think I want to."

Zell took a step forward, "Would ya ratha have meh get fired, and Seifer get expelled then?"

"... A little bit..." Raijin smiled and closed the door. Zell heard the lock slide over and Raijin open the door.

"'K," Zell said towards the kids. "I'll see yew kiddos lata."

"Bye-bye." Serena hugged him.

"Bye, Serena dear."

"Good luck, Instructor Dincht."

"Thanks, Lil Seif." Zell hugged him.

"Instructor? OooOOoo." Raijin chimed from the doorway. The martial artist looked up at him for the first time, and noticed Raijin was standing there in nothing but black boxers with bright crimson hearts on them.

"Great way ta dress in front of a lil lady."

"I do my best, ya know," Raijin challenged jokingly.

Behind Raijin, Zell could see a short little sliver-hair woman walking over. With a patch over her left eye and only a topaz housecoat on, she was carrying a charcoal-colored housecoat. Fujin slipped the housecoat she was carrying onto Raijin, as she looked at Zell and demanded,"SEIFER. CALL."

"Ya want meh ta get him ta call ya?"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"'K," Zell nodded hesitantly.

The martial artist waved to them all and jogged back outside. Jumping on his hoverboard, he sped to the Balamb Garden. When he arrived there, Squall was standing by the grand front entrance. Standing with his arms cross, The Commander watched Zell with a look of aloofness.

"Finally," Squall commanded, boringly.

"Shut up. I'm not late," Zell stated when he reached the boy.

"No. But you will be once I show you where your office is, and you get settled."

"Not if ya run fast."

Squall smiled for a moment as he turned away, "Would you like to teach inside or outside?"

The martial arts master fell into step with the fast pace walking of his Commander, "Both, but inside for the next few weeks."

"Okay. Is there anything you require for your lessons?"

"Taday, mats. Everythin' else I'll be buyin' specially."

Squall's gaze rested on Zell, "I'll need to cover the class supplies, Zell, as there will be used in the Garden. What kinds of things do your students need?"

"I'll give ya the list lata... When I've written it." The fighter flashed his award winning smile at the Commander.

"Way to be prepared, Instructor Dincht."

"Yeah. Well. Whatev's. I've bin busy gettin' happy. Speakin' of which. I think his kids like meh. I know Serena does, don' know if Lil Seif does... Though he did wish meh luck, then called meh Instructor Dincht... S'weird."

Squall stopped dead and looked at Zell.

"What?"

"Did you just say 'S'weird' like it was a word?"

"Shut up. I don' make fun of yew... To yer face... "

Squall shook his head in slight disbelieve, "I swear Zell, your pronunciation gets worse and worse."

Zell was a little hurt by this. This was the second time in the past two days someone has joked about the way he spoke. It was getting annoying really. So he talks a little fast. So he didn't say every little part of every word. Doesn't make him incapable of speaking properly.

The Commander watched Zell thinking, "Zell. I meant it as a warning. You're students may need you to repeat things over and over again, and I would appreciate it if you did not get angry with them for it."

"Then next time," Zell stated coldly, "could ya form it in the shape of a warnin', 'stead of an insult."

"Here's your Office." Squall said calmly, the fighter rarely got mad at him.

"Classroom?"

The Commander was shocked that Zell was being short with him, "At the end of the hall."

"Good." Zell stocked away from Squall, and closed his office door. His office was small, but not too small. It held one plain metal desk, with a uncomfortable looking metal swivel chair, and an empty dark mahogany bookshelf. Zell leaned his Hoverboard against one of the bare walls, kicked his lonely, stationary desk against the wall(which it took the troublesome chair with it) and sat down in the center of the room on the cold concrete floor. Sitting cross-legged, Zell placed his hands gentle facing up on his knees. He closed his eyes and concentrated only on breathing in and out, in and out. He cleared all thoughts out of his head. He needed to calm down, and he needed to do it fast; a calm meditation would take too much time. He needed to go to his happy place. Then an image came to mind.

A beautiful man, standing there. His long trench coat the color of egg shells hovering slightly above the ground. Ebony boots covered by rather dark slacks, fit to perfection. His calm blue vest with white accents snuggled to his soft skin cladded hard muscles. The metallic chain positioned carefully at the base of his silky smooth neck of peach fleshed whiteness. Seductively lifting one charcoal colored gloved hand to his vest, the Adonis began pulling down the zipper. A slight tan down the gorgeous chest was irresistible to look away from. Irresistible not to lick. Irresistible not to rub sweating fingers down. To touch such a cold character, and feel his warmth, is worth more then water in a desert; it's not only life saving, it's life changing. It's worth every moment of suffering. It's worth every moment that you wished was your last. You'd die for this feeling. The same gloved hands that undid the vest, moved down gracefully along the stomach to the top of the slacks. With an arousing smile, the Adonis threatened to take longer with everr button and every centimeter of zipper. Slowly lowering the edge of the pants to reveal--

Ring. Ring.

Zell jumped violently out of his thoughts. "Damn it," He exclaimed loudly, stomping his foot against the wall as he lay on his side. He sigh deeply, and laid on his strong back. Looking at the stained roof if his office, he stamped his feet and pounded his hands on the ground in a mild tempertantrum. This was the second time he was interrupted in a moment of bliss by the class bells. Though, the last time was much more of a lose. He can still go home and have the real thing after class... and after Seifer's classes...

Zell sighed again and stood up ungracefully, leaving his tiny office unkept. A very unlike Zell thing to do.

He trudged his way to his nearly full classroom. There were large awkward desks in traditional linear lines, just like every other educational classroom. This wasn't the kind of learning environment that this martial arts master wanted to teach in. It was too... Squall-like. Observing the room, Zell noticed a pile of chocolate-colored mats stacked neatly in the far left-hand corner. He smiled to himself. As socially retarded as Squall was, he sure was efficient. Zell couldn't stay mad at his 'best friend' for long.

The short blond martial arts master stood at the front of the large classroom and flashed his award-winning smile at the beaming cadets. There was a larger amount of young cadets in the room, then Zell though there would be.

"This class s'not 'bout homework 'n studyin'. It's 'bout bein'. It's 'bout learnin' about life 'n learnin' 'bout yerselves. There's only one mark that I'll give in this 'ere room. How ya get ta the end. There's not goin' ta be any tests or quizzes, Martial Arts is 'bout a state of bein'. If ya can do the things I'm gonna be teachin' ya in this class, then there is nothin' stoppin' ya from becomin' a Martial arts Master like mehself."

The large class was dead silent, every cadet looking at Zell like he was some sort of omni-being. One little brunette boy in the back slowly put up his hand.

"Yes, lil boy?"

"Carmichaels, Sir. Lenny Carmichaels," the boy squeaked, "Does this mean that we don't have homework?"

Most of the class agreement in wonderment with the idea.

"Absolutely not," The martial arts master disagrees, "There'll be a different kinda homework. This is a trial 'n error class, a physical class; This is the kind of class that not only physically drainin', but mentally drainin' as well."

The class groaned disrespectfully.

"Hey guys. If ya don' want ta do the work. Why ya at the Garden? Why ya in my class?" The class stayed quiet, so Zell continued, "Ok. Everyone up." They obeyed. "Grab a holda yer desk 'n push it against the wall. From now on, we'll no longa be sittin' in desks. Grab a mat, 'n take a-seat."

Once the new cadets were seat carefully on the square mats, Zell sat himself on one. Sitting cross legged for the second time in ten minutes, Zell gently placed his gloved hands palm up upon his knees. The bright-eyed cadets followed suit.

"Meditation is the key ta Martial Arts. Without the ability to Meditate, your movements will never reach full potential." The instructor pulled out the eton blue book from his back pocket gracefully. "Rene Descartes(1), the Philosopher who's theories of Meditation are divided in six parts. In meh class we'll only be studyin' the ideas of the meditations. Like, the core ideas. Afta all, this isn't a Philosophy class, you don' need ta question every lil bit of life's everythin'. 'K guys, I wanncha ta close yer eyes 'n listen ta what I havta say. I will talk slowly 'n softly so that anyone can feel what I'm sayin'. For this ta work, I need ya guys to clear yer mind. Ya shouldn' be thinkin' 'bout anythin'. Be completely relaxed, no snorin' please, and calm yer mind. Focus on nothin' but meh voice. Only think of what I'm sayin' 'n when ya think 'bout it, put it inta feelin's."

Zell watched closely as the class adjusted themselves, and closed this eyes in relaxation. He quitely flipped open the small soft-covered book to the first page, and began reading slowing from the novel, "In Descartes' words, ' Good sense is the best distributed thing in the world, for everyone thinks himself to be so well endowed with it that even those who are the most difficult to please in everything else are not at all wont to desire more of it than they have. It is not likely that everyone is mistaken in this. Rather, it provides evidence that the power of judging well and if distinguishing the true from the false... is naturally equal in all men, and that some people are more reasonable then others, but solely from the fact that we lead our thoughts along different paths and do not take the same things into consideration. For it is not enough to have a good mind; the main thing is to apply it well. The greatest souls are capable of the greatest vices as well as of the greatest virtues. And those who proceed only very slowly can make much greater process, provided they always follow the right path, than do those who hurry and stray from it.'(2) "

A calm silence fell over the class room as the martial arts master ended his lengthy quotation. Zell closed his own eyes and listened to the quiet inhales and exhales of his small cadets. He smiled to himself as his confidence in himself grew. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could instruct cadets and have them learn to be martial artists.

Zell's pale blue eyes opened to 26 pairs of eyes with a small variety of different colors. Each one of the young cadets watching him, staring at him, leaning around others to get a better look, and silent, dead silent. "How'd that make ya feel?"

"Like Gold, Sir," A little girl called from the front row, "He tells us that everyone is made the same. Only those who used their good minds, don't make mistakes as often or not at all. Also that those who take the time to work on everything slowly usually make the right choice."

"Impressive, and correct." The little girl beamed at the respected instructor's compliment.

Zell figured that this lesson was enough for one day. This kind of thinking was a lot to get used to, and as an instructor, he really didn't want to scare them away so soon in his teaching career. "'K, class. I'm gonna let-cha free with this as homework: Think 'bout how that quotation will relate ta Martial Arts, 'n we'll discuss it tamorrow. Now, I know this class seems a lil exhaustin' 'n unproductive right now, but it's so worth it in th'end. Ta master this way of thinkin', is the steppin' stones of Martial Arts. It's not all 'bout fightin', ya know..." he chuckled, "See ya guys tamorrow. Have fun learnin' in yer other classes, kiddies!"

The young cadets arose slowly and cautiously, as if they were wondering if class was really over so soon. Zell sat on his mat, cross-legged and still in meditation formation. After reassuring their selves that class was, in fact, over; the cadets hurried out the door with joy at the free moments they had before the following lesson. The martial arts master watched with contentment, happy that his class seemed to be pretty well behaved.

Interrupting his thoughts came a voice of great attraction, "Scared them away so early, Chicken Wuss? A little harsh for your first day."

Zell slowly focused on his surroundings and dragged his gaze to meet Seifer's. No real emotion on his face from clearing his mind for the meditation.

The gunblader gave his lover a confused looked, "Are you okay, Zell?"

The martial artist smiled, "Yes. Sorry. It takes meh a'lil bit ta get out of clearing my mind so thoroughly. I haven't done it in a while."

Seifer wandered over to Zell, and lowered himself beside the younger blond. Reacting over, Seifer interlinked his fingers with Zell's, and studied his lover's face. "How was your first class?"

"Ahh... Good. I got 'em ta move their desks, told them it's gonna be mentally exhaustin' in my class, read ta 'em, kicked 'em out early and-- Hang'on... Aren' ya supposed ta be in class? 'N how didja find my class so fast?"

"I didn't have a class this block. I have one in the morning, then two breaks, then two classes. I walked around for a bit, then I found Squall muttering to himself for some reason, and asked him. He told me where to go."

"Two Breaks, ya say?"

Seifer watched as a mischievous grin widen on Zell's face, "Maybe. What's it to you?"

The younger blond stood up, pulling his lover to his feet, "I'm gonna use ya..."

"Sounds fun."

"... ta help meh move the desks out of here 'n fix this classroom up... 'n my office."

The gunblader raised an eyebrow seductively, "An office you say? A room that is all yours with a lock, without windows, without distractions, without... people..." he wrapped his arms around Zell's waist, and kissed his neck lightly, "Sounds dirty... and fun."

The martial artist chuckled softly into his lover's ear, "Lata. We'll have fun in it later. Right now I need ta fix up both rooms before tamorrow."

Seifer kissed Zell lightly, "Whatever you say. Heh. What do you need me to do?"

"Help meh move the desks outta here, the less objects ta get distracted 'bout, the greater the concentration."

The two blond boys removed all of the large awkward desks out of Zell's classroom into the hallway, piling them on top of one another to reduce the amount of space they took up. Seifer then was asked to help Zell removed the discarded equipment from his small office. By the time the boys were able to empty the class room and office, it was Seifer's time to head back to class. Zell saw him off, and left the Garden to get three different colors of quick-dry paint, a couple of planks of mahogany wood and building supplies, a small roll of slate carpet, supplies for his office, and a roll of plastic wrap. He called Squall on his way back to the Garden, after remembering that he was supposed to get a list of supplies he'd be needing.

"Squall Leonheart speaking." Came the Commander's distracted voice.

"It's meh." Zell informed, "The supplies I need for my class is, like, slippers 'cause I don' want'em ta wear shoes. Not as relaxin'. Mmh... I think that's everythin' for now."

"What are you doing? There's a lot of wind in the background... You almost difficult to hear."

"I'm boardin'."

"Why?"

"'Cause I needed ta pick up paint 'n stuff for meh classroom."

There was a slight pause before Squall questioned, "Paint?"

"Yeah. The color of the room ain' very relaxin'. 'N ya need ta understand relaxation before ya can master it. It's the steppin' stone for Martial Arts. Oh, plus my office sucks, so I need ta fix it up..."

"And how much is that costing?"

"You? Nothin'. Me? Don' matta."

"Zell."

"Squall, don'. When I think ya need ta pay for it, I'll let-cha know, but if it's for more personal reason, the Garden ain't paying. So, let meh tell ya what I need when I need it, 'n leave the rest upta meh."

"If that's how you want it."

"Oh," Zell suddenly remembered, "There's desks outside my class that I don' need."

"That reminds me, Zell. What did you say to your class this morning? I've never seen a drop out rate for a class this high since I've been attending here. Many of your students dropped out of your class this morning and transferred into a different weapon specialty. It looks like you have about 12 students left."

"... Dropped out?..." repeated Zell, "... Transferred?..."

The martial artist stopped dead where he was hovering. He couldn't believe that cadets left his class. Was he a bad instructor? Did he make it seem too hard? Zell hung up his phone, subconsciously, without saying a good bye. He just couldn't believe that he was a bad instructor. The cadets all looked like they wanted to be in his class, with their eager eyes and full concentration. What did he do wrong? Was he just imaging that they were enjoying it? Zell dropped his bags as he slumped over in slight depression. Climbing off his board, the young blond sat on the side of the road in shock. The class felt so right. It felt so promising.

Zell sat there staring at a brown piece of grass swaying in the mild breeze for an unknown amount of time to him. Just sitting, blank minded. It wasn't until a warm body lowered themselves beside him, and placed their arm around him, did he remember that he still existed and was on the edge of a road. Zell looked over into the azure eyes of his lover's concerned face.

"I'm a terrible instructor..."

"No you're not. I watched some of your class. You did the best thing you could have for that class. You cut the crap, and gave them everything they needed to know to see whether Martial Arts was the right weapon for them. You showed them that Martial Arts is a very controlled art, that not just anyone could do. Those 12 students that are left would have been the most successful of the entire class you had before, because they are the only ones that are going to try. Trust me, hun, it'll be much nicer this way," Seifer reassured him, giving a brief hug and a light kiss on the temple.

".. How did you know there was only 12 left?" Zell turned his face into his boyfriend's chest and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"You do remember I have class right now, right? Squall came to my class and pulled me out and told me what happened. He gave me the keys to a Garden vehicle so I could find you faster. Heh."

Zell chuckled lamely, and just closed his eyes.

"He does care, Zell. He just has a bad way of--"

"S'not that," The younger boy muttering into his partner, "I know he cares, it was jus' the shock of the cadets leavin' my class. It was devastatin'. I was hesitant when I got inta class 'bout how good I'd be, but halfway through, I noticed that they actually might like it 'n I was actually a good instructor... That news was jus' hard ta take."

"Watching you with your class today Zell, makes me very proud of you. Well... Even more proud of you. You've been a SeeD for less then a year, and look what you've done. I'm very proud of you and very glad that you are mine. heh. You will be a great instructor, just like you were great with my kids yesterday. Everything you do, you're great at it... And I do have a access to a wider variety of things you can do then anyone," Seifer kissed Zell, yet again, as he chuckled, "Personally, that's why I think there was so many kids in the class, because you _are_ so great."

The younger boy sighed, "Yeah. I suppose..." Zell climbed to his feet slowly and helped his rather tall boyfriend up, "So, wouldja get in trouble if ya played hooky the rest of yer class?"

"Do I care," Seifer lightly stroked the shorter blond's cheek adoringly, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well. I was thinkin' since ya already got a bigger vehicle, we could pick up a office set, so we could... use... it lata."

Laughter thundered out of the gunblader, "You are so bad, Zell Dincht. Always thinking about sex."

"Nah. Always thinkin' 'bout-chu."

"Same thing."

Zell flashed a mischievous grin at his beautiful boyfriend.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Too high." Zell claimed as Seifer pushed him against the front of a desk from behind, "It's hittin' my stomach."

Both boys were testing out the height, sturdability, and strength of all the desks in the store. Seifer pulled Zell away from the high oak desk that the gunblader himself had been pressing him up against.

Seifer softly rubbed his boyfriend's stomach as he looked around, "How about that one in the corner?"

"Let's test it."

The older blond pulled Zell towards the desk that Seifer had pointed at himself. Zell was then picked up gracefully and tossed on the top of a nice polished mahogany desk.

"Sturdy," Seifer observed as he placed himself in between Zell's strong legs.

"Ah... Sirs?"

Zell wrapped his legs around Seifer's waist underneath his gray-tinged trench coat. The gunblader shifted his boyfriend so that he could actually feel his own penis against Zell's ass.

"Decent height for me as well."

"...Sirs?..." came the shy voice of the Sales associate again.

The martial artist uncoiled himself from Seifer, and climbed off the strong wooden desk. Zell's boyfriend roughly turned him around and rammed him against the sturdy desk. Zell released a slight gasp.

"Sorry." Seifer muttered into his lover's ear.

Zell turned his head to gaze over his shoulder into the azure eyes of his beautiful man, "Don' apologize for somethin' ya plan on doin' 'gain... lata..."

"Sirs!"

Zell finally looked over to the Sales associate, "We'll take it."

"That's all good, but this is a family store!"

Seifer laughed, "And how do _you_ test out what desk _you_ need? Huh? We're just testing it out the way it'll be used the most."

- - - - - - - - - -

Once the strong sturdy mahogany desk was in Zell's office with accompanying comfortable chair, Seifer had to head to his final class of the day. After wishing his attractive boyfriend good luck, Zell tarped the remaining objects in both of his rooms with clear plastic. He then started painting his rather large classroom walls a soft moss green, given that green is the color of relaxation. As he left his classroom to dry quickly, he headed to his tiny office down the hall. The bare walls there soon became Baby blue, then Zell headed back to his hopefully dry classroom with Dark grass green for the floor. The roll of slate shag carpet was for his concrete office floor so when he sat on the ground it didn't hurt as much. With the mahogany planks he build a five sided box for his classroom, which he placed in the middle and laid his personal mat on top.

Seifer's class ended just in time for him to come and help Zell position the brown mats for the cadets in a circular design around the martial art master's mat. The box under Zell's mat was just high enough for all the young cadets to see him even if there was someone sitting in front of them. Once the relaxably green classroom was finished, the blonds headed to Zell's small office to finish it. Seifer didn't have much to do after setting the bookcase back up, and proceeded to watch his boyfriend put away his new office supplies in their rightful place. Once Zell completed the desk and placed his copy of Rene Descartes' Meditations on his bookshelf, he sauntered over to the door and locked it.

"Now," Zell stated, turning to look at Seifer, "It's time ta break in the new desk. No clothes this time."

The gunblader, grinning with humor, grabbed a hold of his short blond boyfriend and kissed him passionately. Zell slowly slipped his gloved hands under Seifer's long yet light trench coat. Removing the taller boy's coat, the martial artist ran his hands down muscular arms then kissed Seifer's broad shoulder as the coat hit the floor. The older blond grabbed Zell's covered hands, only to take off the fighter's gloves. Zell unzipped Seifer's midnight blue vest and rubbed his warm bare hands along the now exposed chest. Leaving little wet kisses on the exposed chest of his boyfriend, the fighter allowed the vest to hit the floor as he continued down Seifer's long muscular arms and Zell used his teeth to uncover the other blond's hands.

"Hyne, I've bin waitin' for this all day," Zell lustfully moaned, as he started undoing Seifer's smooth slacks.

Seifer noted how undressed he was compared to his hyperactive boyfriend, "I can tell."

The young fighter chuckled. Ever since he was trying to calm himself down before class, having Seifer this close to Zell was making his anticipation unbearable. He wanted Seifer rough and hard, and he wanted him now. Underneath all this lust on Zell's brain, he was also thinking about how great it felt earlier when Seifer was talking and listening to him. It felt great to know that he has someone with him on an intimate level, as well as having them on a sexually level. Zell loved the idea that he has someone to go to when ever he needs someone, like to talk to or to complain to, or even to just sit and exist with. Despite what he said not to long ago to Seifer, about him just wanting lots and lots of sex, it was more than that... It's been what Zell has been searching for his entire life. This relationship with Seifer completes him. Seifer Almasy completes Zell Dincht.

"Zell?" Seifer looked at him with concern, still standing in front of the fighter mostly undressed.

"Yeah?"

"I lost you there for a second. Where did you go?"

Zell blushed, "I was thinkin'..."

"About?"

"You."

"Well you have me. Right here."

Zell gazed up into Seifer's azure eyes, smiled contently and murmured lovingly, "I know. That's what I was thinkin' 'bout."

Seifer half-smiled in a form of comfort and slight appreciation at Zell's words. Seifer knew, just as he was certain that Zell knew, they no longer fucked or had sex, it was almost like making love... roughly, of course.

Both boys continued to undress each other, kissing and biting at any opportunity. Seifer guided Zell roughly back against the newly decorated desk and started attacking the younger blond's neck with biting and sucking. Zell's moans raised in volume, and he pulled away for a moment to lean back and brush everything off the desk and onto the floor, even though it took him ten minutes to get it all perfect. The gunblader lifted his lover and boyfriend onto the smooth polished surface, and placed himself in between Zell's huge strong legs which wrapped themselves around him.

Kissing each other passionately, Seifer lubed himself up in preparation. The taller blond raised his none lubed hand up his young boyfriend's defined chest and pushed him so that Zell's bare back rested against the cold surface of the desk. Seifer, while supporting his boyfriend's back, slowly pulled back to reveal the unprepared target in which his lubed penis was intended to enter. Once he got a panting Zell ready, Seifer entered carefully, but didn't stay going slow.

Zell half grunted and moaned, hoping that the walls of his small office were soundproof, because there is no way he could stay quiet for very long. With Seifer slamming into him, the fighter was finding it hard to keep himself on the smooth desk. So, Zell wrapped his ungloved palms around the edge of the desk, pushing back against the hardness of his boyfriend.

Seifer almost stumbled at the force against him, "Hyne, you're strong."

Zell chuckled softly, "Sorry."

After another couple of thrusts, Seifer was forced to pull out when Zell shifted and sat up suddenly. Before the gunblader could question what was going on, the hyperactive fighter jumped up and tackled him to the ground, on the dense shag carpet.

"Wha--"

"There's somethin' I wanna try."

"Oh-kay. Little warning next time."

Zell smirked and, as he's settled himself down on his tall boyfriend's chest, kissed Seifer hungerly. Slinking his hand down the gunblader's torso, the fighter arrived at the base of his lover's shaft and loosely grasped it. Seifer, trying to figure out was Zell was about to do, felt his breath hitch in his throat. Still kissing, the younger blond slowly slithered down until his penis rubbed against the other boy's. Zell raised himself away from Seifer's warm, sweaty body into a hovered position. The fighter then proceeded to impale himself upon the hardened member of Seifer Almasy.

Zell threw his head back in slight pain, but raised himself back up for another quick drop. The martial artist continued the cycle as the gunblader's hands grasped Zell's hips tightly. Simultaneously, Seifer helped Zell guide his strong body upon Seifer's dick, as well as the gunblader was thrusting up into the fighter. Seifer was moaning almost as loudly as Zell who was riding him. The gunblader lustfully stroked his partner's cock, wishing he could devour it with his hot, moist mouth. A rather sweaty Zell was ecstatic that his legs were so muscular, because he felt like he could do this all day. Riding rough and getting fucked hard at the same time, accompanied with firm stroking, was exciting Zell too quickly to last all day though. A surprise to both of them, Seifer came first, followed very closely by Zell cumming on his boyfriend's ripped chest. The fighter then rolled off onto the ground, panting.

"So.." Zell breathed looking at his boyfriend, who's eyes were closed, "Did-ah *pant* that hurt *pant* too much?"

"Nah. It hurt the right amount," Seifer smiled. Suddenly he looked over at his red-faced fighter, "Is this shag carpet?"

"I'm sorry... Did-we-what-on-the-carpet?"

"Sha--" Seifer shook his head at Zell's lame attempt at a joke, "Real mature."

"Heh heh. I almost gotcha though," the warm martial artist chuckled, "Man, s'hot in 'ere... Oh!"

Zell was checking out the small cyan office, seeing if anything could cool his warm body down a tad, when his gaze landed on his desk. The cold, smooth, flat surface would play a role in their christening of Zell's new office after all. The younger blond climbed to his feet hesitantly, wandered over to his office desk, and laid his back on the cold mahogany top.

"Aaaaahhhhh, yeeaahhh."

"Nice and cold?"

Zell turned so his head hung off the longer side of his desk, and looked at Seifer, "Totally."

Seifer eyes traveled along the parts of Zell's body he could still see, while laying on the ground. The gunblader had the desire to lick the sweat droplets that rested upon his boyfriend's chiseled torso. Without hesitation, Seifer got to his hands and knees, crawled over to Zell, and kissed his upside down face. The martial artist smiled and kissed the other blond in return. Seifer's kisses and little pecks started to venture up Zell's exposed neck, as he rose off his knees. Licking at wetter areas on the short fighter's chest, the gunblader ran his eager hands along the sides of his lover. Seifer cupped his hands around Zell's butt, as he dove into his most recent fantasy. Running is tongue against Zell's harden shaft, Seifer squeezed the tight muscles in his hands. The younger blond moaned lustfully, reached for his taller lover, and pulled the gunblader closer to himself. A breathless pant escaped Seifer as his erection was shoved so deeply into Zell's warm, hot mouth by the martial artist himself. Slowly the taller boy wrapped his sneering lips around the head of Zell's penis and carefully closes his teeth, not to cause pain, but to cause pleasure from slight pain. Zell dug his nails into Seifer's tight leg where he was holding on to. The younger boy took the playful challenge of his lover and, not only did he rake his fangs across the pulsating veins on Seifer's penis, Zell playfully nibbled on the entrance of the urethra before he removed Seifer from his mouth completely. Traveling along the outside of the gunblader's dick, the young SeeD headed for the sack hang not to far off. Licking, biting, and sucking on Seifer's balls, Zell couldn't help but get a little distracted when (after moaning deeply) Seifer pulled Zell's legs closer to himself so he could get his head down farther. The taller blond dug his face closer to the highly sensitive inch or so of skin just below the fighter's scrotum. Grasping, Zell focused on his previous act, and drove Seifer erection deep into his mouth again. With his gloveless hands the martial artist directed his lover's penis in and out of his own mouth, until Seifer got the hint and started thrusting into Zell's open mouth repeatedly. The boys continued to sixty-nine with each other on Zell's desk, until both had released in each other's desperate mouths.

Seifer sat himself down on Zell's desk, and looked down at the dried cum on his chest from their beginning sexual act, "Heh. Now I have to go and clean myself up. I really don't want to be covered in semen when I go to pick up my kids..."

Zell smiled and reached into a drawer, pulling out travel size pre-wet cleaning cloths, "My office is prepared."

"Clearly."

Suddenly knock sounded on the door.

"Umm..." Zell looked around the room for the bulk of his clothes, "One secon'!"

The blond boys hurried around Zell's small office grabbing their own clothes. Zell got his SeeD pants back on in the same amount of time it took Seifer to grab all of his clothing and hide under the sturdy desk. The young out-of-breath fighter slowly opened his office door, to reveal the face of The Commander, Squall Leonheart.

Squall just stared at Zell for a moment, "Why are you out of breath?"

"Had ta find my pants."

"Why weren't you wearing them?" Squall's eyes traveled down Zell's exposed body, "Why are you only wearing them now?"

"Umm... Meditating. S'easier ta relax when I'm naked. Hence the shag carpet."

"Right," The SeeD Commander shifted his weight to his other foot, "The reason I came down here is to see how you are... I didn't mean to bother you like that, I was actually trying to joke about it."

"S'alright. I was mostly just shocked. Thanks for sendin' Seif though. I 'ppreciate it."

"Yeah. Well. It's not like he needs to be in the classes anyways. He's the top of all his classes. He only needs to pass the field exam to become a SeeD."

"Then why make him?"

"One word: Quistis. She'll fail him if his attendance isn't perfect. Not to mention she's been giving a lot more pop quizzes for his benefit," The brunette gunblader shrugged.

"Well yer the Headmaster now, don'tcha have a say in things?"

"Not really. As long as she follows curriculum, there's not much she can get in trouble for... Also, there is a lot higher percentage difference of cadets passing her class now that they are being questioned on every lesson."

"Yeah... But he has a family ta take care of as well as school," Zell pleaded.

"That's why I'm looking into when Galbadia field exam is going to be. If they are earlier then ours, then I'll be sending him there... Hopefully. If they don't hate him too much."

"I'll go with him when he goes though, I can make sure they ain't gonna do somethin' stupid 'cause they don' know him very well."

Squall chuckled briefly, "I was already planning on sending you with him, though I do say you have a rather bias opinion about him now. Also, Irvine is already in Galbadia, so we can have two people dealing with the situation."

"I'm surprised yer tryin' this hard Squall..."

The Commander sighed rather dramatically, for such a socially deprived being, "I'm so sick of being the only gunblader as a SeeD. Plus, I don't have the time to actually instruct the Gunblade training class; Plus if he was in charge of the class, we'd only get the best of the best going to the class. Therefore we'd only be training cadets that have a higher chance of becoming SeeDs..." Squall then raised his voice, "Which means I need you to listen to the rules this time Seifer. No more going off on your own." He then winked at Zell and walked away.

"Huh..." Zell was dumbstruck.

Seifer laughed from under the strong wooden desk, "I think he's gotten rather observant since he's become Headmaster."

- - - - - - - - - -

Once the miniature office was fixed, both boys were cleaned up and redressed, Seifer's kids where picked up, it was home time. All four blonds entered the Almasy house, Seifer carrying Zell's hoverboard, Senera hanging off of Zell, and Little Seifer with his nose in another book.

"Ya know," Zell sighed, gazing over at Seifer, "I should prolly spend dinner with Ma. I've kinda ditched her lately."

"Yeah. Alright."

Zell put the hyperactive Serena down, pulled her and her twin brother Little Seifer into a goodbye hug, "I'll see ya kids lata. Not taday, but 'nother day for sure."

"Okay!" The little blond girl shrieked in the fighter's ear as she bounced up and down.

"Bye," Her twin brother casually said.

Zell climbed back to his feet, and romantically embraced his tall boyfriend, "I'll see ya lata as well." But did not express that it would be another day.

Seifer smiled contently and kissed the martial artist.

Zell placed a warm gloved hand against the older blond's cheek, stroking lovingly, "I like when ya smiled. Looks good on ya... Though... I also like when ya sneer. That's more sexy though. Heh."

Zell headed over to his house with his hoverboard, after one more goodbye kiss from Seifer. Zell spent a delicious dinner with his Ma, who asked her boy a lot of prying questions about his first day as an instructor. Without any of the... dirty... details, Zell told her all about his lesson, his reparations of his classroom and office, and even touched a little bit on his meltdown, only to praise Seifer for being there.

"Oh," His Ma commented, after his last point about Seifer, "I didn't know you two kids were getting so close."

"... Whatcha mean?"

"You said that he completes you. Which I take as you saying you love him."

_'Love? Love?!'_ Zell thought to himself. Was that what Seifer and Zell could actually be classified as being? Did Zell actually love Seifer? He knew he could be with Seifer for the rest of his life, he actually wants to be. They were able to have personal and intelligent conversations, which means a lot to Zell. Seifer not only let's Zell experiment during their sexually acts, but he also teaches Zell how they can both enjoy it. Seifer knew when to be serious and when to be playful, and actually encouraged Zell to be the same; which is something Zell really admires in people. Seifer was supportive and encouraging, and really good with responsibility, plus has really great kids. On top of it all, Seifer had a pretty great body but even if he didn't, Zell would still want to lick it all over. Causing Seifer to moan, was Zell's favorite thing to do. All of these thoughts only lead to one conclusion in Zell's mind, love... Plain and simple.

"Damn," Zell sighed, "Guess I do."

The fighter's Ma chuckled, "You gonna tell him?"

"I onno. Prolly should."

After finishing their dinner, the Dinchts said their good nights to each other. Zell entered his slightly abandoned room, and sat on the still dirty bed. Zell remembered that lust-filled night. The beginning of the best thing that has ever happened to him. Zell laid down upon his bed, and took in a breath of the stink of his bed. In that smell, was a hint of Seifer's scent, and Zell decided he really didn't want to sleep in his own bed tonight without Seifer. The young fighter jumped out of his soon to be abandoned bed, and climbed through his window.

Seifer was already in his own bed, he was waiting for Zell, knowing Zell would be coming eventually. The gunblader smiled knowingly as the window of his master bedroom slowly opened. Zell climbed in surprisingly gracefully, and crawled into bed beside Seifer. The younger blond breathed in the scent of his boyfriend, and grinned blissfully.

"Hey Seif?..."

Seifer looked down at his muscular Zell, "Yes?"

"I have somethin' ta tell ya..."

"Mhm."

"I... love ya."

Seifer watched the look on his love's face, and smiled, "I know, Zell. I love you too."

THE END

Author's Note:  
Sorry for the boring middle, I'm in University. The Philosophy class I'm in reminded me of Zell all the time. I thought I'd throw it in there. (1) Rene Descartes [Pronounced Day-cart] is a famous Philosopher, who's entire theories were to debunk everything Aristotle said, make us believe blindly in God, and to make us doubt everything about the world. lol. (2) Rene Descartes: Discourse on Method and Meditations on First Philosophy. Fourth Edition. Translated by: Donald A. Cress Published in 1998 by Hackett Publishing Company. Pg. 1.  
BTW, you guys want uncomfortable, you should try writing a sex scene in class with some guy you don't know reading everything you type. Especially boy on boy sex, lol... Awkward. Anyways. I hope you guys liked it! This is the last chapter and the end. I will be writing other Fanfiction, this is by no means my last. I have 18 chapters of my next Zell/Seifer already planned. If you liked this one, the next one is a little darker, but similar, to a certain extent.  
As this in the last chapter, I wish to thank many people in association with this Fanfic. First, to probably my favorite Fanfic author Scarlet Fever, who's story A Stitch in Time I've been reading (over and over again) for years. Got me interested in Zell/Seifer, and wanting to write my own. And for her allowing me to "harass" her about posting this. Second, to my best friend LuckyJynx, who showed me Scarlet Fever's Fanfic. Also, she's helped me improve on my plot line *wink wink*, and Beta read the hell out of my story. Third, to The Used for providing great writing music that just get's me in the mood. Fourth, to my parents, who gave me this great brain and the genetics to write during class as well as take notes. Oh... And Finally to Porn. May you teach me all your Boy on Boy secrets. hehe.  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed, and even read my Fanfic. I hope you guys liked it. You rock, and I wouldn't have kept writing, if you guys didn't review.

PS: If you guys like my writing and you have trouble with your own writing, you guys can ask me to help you, or even give me a suggestion of a Fan Fic to write. Thank you.


End file.
